


|Super Bat|

by HalloweenBaby1031



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV), Gotham City - Fandom, Krypton – Fandom, National City - Fandom, Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Bad guys, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Batgirl - Freeform, Cute, DC Comics Rebirth, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fan Comics, Fanfiction, First Love, Friendship/Love, Funny, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Kinky, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Love Story, Protective Kara Danvers, Supergirl TV - Freeform, Superman - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform, villians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenBaby1031/pseuds/HalloweenBaby1031
Summary: Batgirl ventures into National City to follow a lead on Livewire and almost gets herself killed in the process. Before Livewire could make Batgirl into fried Bat, Supergirl swoops in and saves her. Barbara stays with Kara while she recuperates. The more time they spent together the closer they got. Glances were exchanged, then something unexpected happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction based on DC characters. I really liked the thought of these two together. So bam here it is! My second work. Comments would be greatly appreciated, let me know if theres something you want to see. Something I can improve on? Im always up for some friendly critisim. 
> 
> Disclaimer; I dont not own these characters, all respective rights belong to DC and DC comics.

National City. The cleaner, brighter and just all around less hazardous to a person’s health. It was certainly a huge contrast to Gotham. Barbara was driving into the city taken aback, everyone looked so happy and ready to face the day. She was following a lead on Livewire, who had been terrorizing Gotham for awhile before moving on to National City. Barbara pulled her bike off the highway and drove towards the city, she had found an abandoned apartment building in the heart of the city online where she could set up her stuff.

By the time Barbara found the place, and somewhere to hide her bike it was dusk. She found a space that had a perfect view of the city. The red-head pulled out her gear, laptop and police scanner hooking into National Cities police frequency. Her fingers tapped against the keyboard furiously, while still paying close attention to the scanner. She was searching for any news or any sightings on social media of Livewire. She wasn’t going to stay hidden for long, Barbara knew that the psycho wouldn’t pass up a chance to cause trouble.

Barbara had gain some hacking skills while she had the persona of Oracle. It was the only way for Barbara to still be a part of the team. She would send co-ordinates, and hack into computer systems, alarm systems, anything she could hack she would. She even helped the Justice league on missions, she was that good. After Joker shot her, it was hard for the red-head to get back to the swing of things. There were some serious mental health issues and some demons she battled with for a while.

But being around Bruce and Dick, always helped. Dick had been especially supportive. There was a deep history there with her and Dick, there was a lot of love between them, and although their relationship never worked they still cared for each other dearly. Dick had recently just gotten engaged to Starfire, and Barbara couldn’t have been happier for him. After years of being oracle and working on the sidelines Barbara was happy as one could be being stuck in a wheel chair. Bruce had been doing research for years, he came to her with a small file.

_“There is an experimental surgery in South Africa.”_   _Bruce said gently. “It’s a neural implant they put right into your spine. There is no guarantee but… it’s something.” Bruce was never one for emotion, but his lips turned up on one side. Barbara took the file and stared at it, ‘experimental’… ran through her head._

_“Thank you, Bruce…I don’t even know what to say. Just, thank you.”_

The next day, Barbara had bought plane tickets and was on her way to South Africa. After a painful surgery, even more painful recovery and some excruciating rehab, Barbara could walk. She took some time travelling the world, honing her skills in MMA and other fighting techniques before returning to Gotham to rejoin her family. It was a long time coming, but it was amazing to be back on the streets, on the front line.

The sun had gone down now, and the moon was high in the sky, with the scanner quiet Barbara decided it was time to patrol the streets. There was a bit of a buzz on the police radio so she suited up. Bruce had Alfred do up a new suit for the red-head, it had some similarities to his but had her own flare to it. Primarily the suit's material was nylon and Kevlar with an extremely light metal that covered her torso and breasts. The metal covered parts of her shoulders and her neck, her helmet would hook in seamlessly into the neck piece.

After putting on the base of the suit Barbara slid on her gloves, her knuckles covered with the same metal on the suite for prime ass kicking, as well as the forearms. There were hidden blades along the forearms of the gloves just in case. She grabbed her yellow utility belt and hooked it into place, double checking all over her gadgets and gear was ready to go. Next, she slid on her boots, yellow to match her utility belt and of course the beautiful yellow bat symbol that rests over her breasts.

Finally, she pulled her helmet on, the classic bat like helmet with the long ears. She clicked it in hooking it in securely. There was a slit in the back of her helmet that allowed for her hair to flow nicely. Barbara ruffled around in her bag looking around for her cape, once she found it she pulled it over her shoulder sliding the clips into the metal shoulder plates. It was a simple light silky material, she wasn’t fully sure what it was but it was soft and light but tough as nails.

Alfred always did an amazing job with the Bat families suites. Barbara made her way down the apartment building, heading towards one of the dumpsters near the building. She pulled some bags and a tarp off her bike, hidden behind the dumpster. She climbed onto her jet-black crotch rocket, kicking it started. It purred to life, and the red-head put it into gear taking off into the night. She stuck to the shadows just like Bruce had taught her.

She hung in an alleyway pulling out a little radio and hooked into the police scanners once more. A call came over the radio, suspicious activity at an electrical plant, and strange power outages. There she was Barbara thought to herself … power outages and mischief sounds like Livewire to her. Again, she was off, speeding down the streets towards trouble. Barbara parked her bike in an alley near by and scaled the large chain link fence.

The lights were flickering inside, the red head took off in a run towards the plant. She scaled the side of the building and found an open ceiling window and dropped down. It was super quiet, which as everyone knows always leads to trouble. Barbara carefully surveyed the area, making her way through the large electrical plant. Suddenly the lights were surging, beginning to overload. Sparks began to fly and the villain herself zapped out of one of the electrical generators.

“Awe if it isn’t Batgirl coming all this way to National City, miss me, did you?” The villain laughed

Barbara rolled her eyes “Oh yeah, I missed you a whole lot. I missed you so much I’m bringing you back.”

Livewire held up her hands as the electricity flowed around her arms and danced around her hands. “Oh honey, I’m not going anywhere.”

Livewire extended her hands out in front of her and the electricity flowed from her arms and shot from her hands. The bolts shot through the air, Barbara jumped to the side tucking and rolling taking cover behind a stack of barrels. The sound of Livewires laughs filled the electrical plant.

“Come on Girly lets play” Livewire shot her electric bolts, hitting the barrels Barbara was hiding behind. The red-head flinched a little, she racked her brain for a good strategy. She took a runner’s stance and took off towards the villain, she ducked a shot and slide across the floor grabbing her batarang and throwing it at the villain.

The bat shaped metal sliced Livewire's arm before making its way back to Barbara. The villain groaned gripping her forearm, the red-head took the opportunity to attack. She swung her fist up, connecting with the girl’s jaw, a nice crack sound filling the air. Livewire grunted and stumbled back lifting her bloody arm to her jaw. The red-head stood and went to land another punch on the villain when Livewire lifted her good hand and flung a jolt of electricity right into Barbara’s chest.

The impact sent her flying back and colliding with one of the transformers. The jolts ran through her body, her head snapped against the metal. For a moment, the red-head blacked out, her vision was blotchy and fuzzy. She closed her eyes and tried to shake off the disorientation. She stood slowly her vision still not there, the red-head looked at the villain in front of her seeing triples of the girl.

Barbara grabbed her smoke bombs and threw them towards Livewire, once they exploded and the clouds rose, she took her grapple gun from its holster and aimed it best she could to the rafters. She clicked the trigger and hoped the hook would wrap around something. She felt it click then tug and she flew into the air into the rafters. She blindly clung to the bar trying to get her head on right. The smoke began to clear and Livewire looked around searching for the Bat, her jaw throbbing from the punch.

She looked around and finally spotted Barbara. She flung another jolt of electricity at the rafters, hitting the red-head. Livewire watched as the red-head fell to the ground, her body hitting the floor. Livewire grinned and made her way to the Bats body. Barbara fell, and she fell hard, hitting the ground painfully. Barbara quickly realized she wasn’t fully ready to take on Livewire alone. She couldn’t really see Livewires face, just a blurry shape. The girls voice sounded like it was coming from somewhere far away, almost an echo.

“Goodnight little Batgirl...” Livewire sucked the electricity from the surrounding area and went to throw a final blow when something smashed through the ceiling.

Supergirl aka Kara Danvers, crashed through the ceiling and landed a punch on Livewire as she landed. Barbara shielded herself from the falling ceiling with her cape, her vision was going in and out. A blonde in red and blue suit was cuffing Livewire up, and a bunch of people with guns in black gear game rushing in. Barbara began to lose consciousness and finally gave up, blacking out cold.

Kara handed Livewire over to Alex, her sister and DEO (Department of Extranormal Operations) agent. The blonde turned and leaned down raising her eyebrow slowly. She lifted the red heads limp body.

“Her vitals are really low, I think we should bring her back to the DEO and get her some medical attention. We can also hopefully find out who she is…” Kara walked with Alex towards one of the trucks laying her on one of the medical gurney hooking her up to some monitors.

“Who ever she is… she must have a thing for bats. You may want to ask your cousin if he knows who she is.” Alex said to Kara.

Kara nodded gently, once they arrived back at the DEO headquarters she quickly contacted Clark Kent or as everyone knew him as Superman. She connected with him over video chat.

“Hey Clarke!” Kara beamed

“Hey there cuz! How’s it hanging” Clarke smiled

“Oh, you know fitting crime, keeping up the family name” Kara joked. “I have a question for you actually.”

“Shoot! Anything for my favourite cousin.” Clarke laughed. Kara rolled her eyes.

“So, I stumbled upon this girl… she was trying to fight Livewire, and she’s kinda beat up. She’s dressed like a bat.”

Clarke sat up and his brow furrowed. “Kara, she’s dressed like a bat? Like Batman? “

Kara raised her eyebrow “Yeah…?”

“You make sure you take care of her… that’s one of Bruce’s partners, Batgirl aka Barbara Gordon.” Clarke said.

Kara hadn’t heard of the so-called Batgirl, but if she was a partner to Bruce Wayne, then she was super important. She said her goodbyes to her cousin and assured him that they would take good care of Barbara. Clarke said he would take care of Bruce, and letting him know what happened.

Kara walked through the DEO headquarters towards the medical bay, the agents had taken most of the red heads armour off and set it off to the side. She was still there but she had been beaten up badly. Kara looked down at this stranger, and a pang of something fluttered around in her heart. She ran her fingers through her hair and shook it off. After changing out of her super suit she walked back into the medical bay and sat at the bedside of the red-head waiting for her to come to.


	2. Something There?

Kara stayed by the red heads bed side as much as she could, once she was done working at CatCo she’d come to the DEO and check on Barbara. The medics had a monitor and IV’s hooked up to the red-head monitoring her vitals constantly. Kara had left work early to take care of some Supergirl stuff, putting another criminal behind bars. She finished up some paper work then walked into the med bay taking her usual seat next to Barbara.

Her breathing was steady, along with her heart beat. The red-head had been out for a day and a half or so, Livewire certainly did a number on her. Finally, Barbara’s breathing began to pick up, and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked her eyes a few times then looked around still disoriented.

Kara was going trough some files when she heard the change in Barbara’s breathing. She turned towards the red-head, standing slowly, gauging her reaction. The red-head tried to sit up but winced, her body still healing from the other night. She looked around and her eyes found a face, the blonde that saved her from getting fried.

“Who…Who are you? Where am I?” Barbara asked

“Try not to move, you’re still hurt pretty bad… I’m Kara Danvers, and you’re at the DEO headquarters.”

Barbara looked down at her self, she was covered in a blanket but dressed in a medical gown. There was a cast on her wrist, and a brace on her knee, her head pounded something fierce. Her body ached like never before. Barbara reached up and touched her face, her mask was gone. Panic fell over her; her identity had been revealed to these random people. She didn’t even know if they could be trusted. Barbara sat up, gripping her chest, wincing from the movement.

“Hey… you should really lay down. You don’t have to worry, you’re safe here.” Kara spoke softly.

“Am I? ‘Kara Danvers’ I have no idea who you are, or where the hell I am.” Barbara let out a pained breath. 

“Look, Bruce knows you’re here, my cousin let him know what happened and he knows you’re safe here. You don’t have to worry about your identity, you are safe here I promise.” Kara tried to reassure the red-head.

“Your cousin? How does your cousin know Bruce? How do you know Bruce?” Barbara trailer her eyes down the blonde. “Why are you dressed like that?”

“My cousin, Superman, aka Clarke Kent is reasonably close with Bruce I would say.” She giggled. “I am Kara Danvers, reporter at CatCo media. But also, crime fighting Supergirl, protector of National City.” Kara smile softly.

Barbara’s eyebrows shot up. “Superman is your cousin? And YOU are Supergirl?? I’ve heard about you, you’re all over social media.”

Kara couldn’t help but smile crossing her arms over her chest. “That’s me! Kara Zor-El, aka Kara Danvers.” 

“I see you inherited the giant ‘S’ from your cousin.” Barbara chuckled

Kara huffed “Alright ‘Batgirl’ you’re one to talk.”

“Touché. So, what’s the damage, when can I get back to my crime fighting self.” Barbara laid back down against the bed trying to find a comfortable position.

Kara frowned again. “Well… You have a few broken ribs, a broken wrist, your knee was dislocated and you have some bruising on your spin from the fall. You also suffered a concussion.”

Barbara shrugged slowly regretting it immediately because pain seared through her body. “That’s nothing, I’m practically good to go.”

“Um, no I don’t think so. I’ve already talked to Bruce, and he’s agreed to letting you stay here with me until you’re healed up. I have a spare room at my apartment, it’s right in the heart of the city and we can get you back on your feet.”

Barbara blinked slowly “Bruce actually agreed to this?”

Kara smiled brightly and nodded happily. “Yup!”

Barbara huffed gently then looked over at the blonde. “You’re so perky you know that?”

Kara chuckled “It’s part of my charm.”

***

Barbara opted not to let the blonde fly her home, so Alex, Kara’s adoptive sister gave her a ride. Alex was super nice, she talked to Barbara along the way, asking her about Gotham and about what it was like to work with the famous Batman. Barbara asked her if she’d always lived in National city and what it was like to Kara as a sister.

“I struggled with it for a while. She was always… the centre of attention, or the centre of every joke. It was really hard when she became Supergirl. I just felt like I would never compare to her. But working at the DEO and being under the wing of Hank, it just made me realize that I have just as much to offer this city. And she’s my sister, and I love her no matter what.”

Barbara nodded gently “I know that feeling. Being ‘Batgirl, trusty side-kick’ isn’t always as exciting. That’s why I try to branch out on my own sometimes, I feel like I have to prove to Bruce that I have something to offer.”

Alex and her bonded and before they knew it they were at Kara’s apartment. She was outside the door, perky as ever waiting. She opened the door for Barbara grabbing the crutches for her. The red-head eased out of the car slowly and painfully grabbing the crutches.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to just fly you up there?” Kara said

“Nope… I’m good, I can do it.” Barbara winced as she began to walk.

“You’re stubborn you know that?” Kara huffed gently.

After what seemed like a million years to Kara they finally made it up to her loft. Barbara was out of breath even though they took the elevator.

“I took a quick trip to Gotham and picked up most of your wardrobe. Oh, and your glasses, I figured you needed those.” She said as she handed Barbara her glasses.

The red-head sighed happily and took them immediately taking out the dry contacts and putting her nerdy glasses on. Her eyes were finally able to breathe.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Barbara said softly.

“Ill show you to the guest room.” Kara said then walked with the red-head slowly. “Let me know if you need anything, I’m literally right next door and super hearing so,” She smiled and pointed to her ears.

Barbara nodded giving the blonde a small smile. “Thank you again.”

“I’ll uh, leave you be then.” The blonde closed the door behind her as she walked out.

Barbara made her way to the bed slowly and eased her way down on the soft mattress. Her body was screaming in pain, from her knee, to her back to her chest just everything hurt. She really wanted to take a shower, but that might be difficult. The red-head tried to get up, she had to bite her lip from groaning out-loud. She inched her way over to one of her duffle bags and searched through them until she found something acceptable to wear to bed.

She pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and one of her Gotham High t-shirts and spandex booty shorts. Barbara took one of the crutches and hobbled her way out of the guest room and down the hall to the bathroom. She laid the crutch against the wall then pulled off the grimy clothes she had on, she started the water. Barbara climbed in and stood under the water minus the arm with the cast which she just rested against the wall and out of reach of water.

She stood under the hot water and let out a heavy sigh. After twenty-five minutes, she washed up and got out. Barbara dried off and stood in front of the mirror, her body was covered in bruises, dark purple and scattered. She turned and looked over her shoulder, along her spine was a large bruise that extended to her shoulders from when she fell from the rafters. The red-head struggled to get her clothes on, wincing as she pulled her t-shirt on.

She finally exited the bathroom grabbing her crutch and hobbling into the kitchen. Kara was sitting on the couch munching on some popcorn watching something on tv. Barbara slid up onto one of the stools around the kitchen island running her fingers through her wet hair. Kara noticed Barbara sitting in the kitchen, she stood and walked over leaning against the marble island.

“Did you need anything?” Kara smiled gently.

Barbara played with her hair “Um… I’d kill for a grilled cheese.”

Kara’s smile widened then straightened up walking around to the fridge pulling out some cheese and other things. She reached up and grabbed a frying pan then started to put together a grilled cheese. Barbara spun around in the stool and watched the blonde rustle around in the kitchen. Kara had a beautiful smile, it was contagious.

Her blonde hair flowed nicely and cascaded down her back falling just above her lower back. There was something that intrigued Barbara about Kara, she was very beautiful. She had these blue eyes, that were soft, but fierce at the same time. The red-head trailed her eyes down the blonde’s body, she had a nice pair of hips, it made Barbara bite her lip a little. She was snapped from her little daze when Kara slid the plate in front of her. There was a faint blush creeping up on the red heads cheeks.

“Do you want ketchup with it?” Kara asked

“Oh Yes please. That would be amazing” Barbara smiled.

Kara pulled the bottle from the fridge and handed it to Barbara. The red-head didn’t realize how hungry she was until she took that first bite. She dipped the edge of the sandwich into the ketchup getting a bit on her face. She finished grilled cheese wiping it against the plate picking up the rest of the ketchup. Barbara licked her lips and smiled.

“That was really delicious.” Barbara smiled gently still having that bit of ketchup on her face.

“You got a little…” Kara laughed softly then leaned over and wiped the ketchup on the red heads lip with her thumb.

Barbara froze a little, her eyes finding Kara’s. Her blue eyes were mesmerizing. The blonde wiped her thumb on a napkin and stood slowly, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. She took the plate and walked over to the dish washer setting it inside. Barbara slid of the stool slowly grabbing the crutch. Kara didn’t know what had come over her, she turned and leaned against the counter for a moment.

“I uh… have work… early in the morning so… I’m going to head to bed. If you need anything just uh… shout.” Kara’s blush deepened as she pushed herself off the counter.

“Yeah… thanks again for the food.” Barbara half smiled.

The blonde ran her fingers through her hair as she walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. Barbara made her way to her room slowly also shutting the door. That wasn’t weird, was it? The red-head put down the crutch with the other one then eased herself into bed. There was this weird attraction, almost tension between the two of them.

Kara sat on her bed in the next room feeling the same. She almost had this overwhelming desire to kiss Barbara. But she’d never really felt this way about girls before, she never had an attraction to them. Her and James had a little fling for a while but that ended. It was just… weird. Kara changed into some pajama’s and crawled into bed sleep quickly taking over.

Barbara stared up at the ceiling in the dark. Maybe she was just worked up because it had been awhile since she had actually been with someone. The red-head took her glasses off, placing them on the night table then settled in. Within minute she started to drift off to sleep, her dreams taking over.

There was a small creek as the guest bedroom door opened, Kara crawled on top of the bed slowly. Barbara woke up a little, feeling someone on the bed. She jolted a little her eyes going wide.

“Its just me…” Kara whispered slowly.

The blonde climbed onto the red head straddling her hips. Barbara looked up, these two blue eyes stared down at her with such intensity. Kara cupped the red heads cheek then leaned in and touched her lips against Barbara’s. It was hesitant and slow. At first the two hung in silence then Barbara sat up, meeting Kara’s gaze.

She wrapped her arms around her, and pressed her lips against hers once again. The kiss was harder this time, deeper. Kara held the red heads face close moving her lips with an urgency. Barbara slipped her fingers under the blonde’s shirt, her fingers trailing along her skin. Kara pressed her hips against the red head’s, moving them in a small slow circle.

Barbara groaned out slowly and broke the kiss, their lips slightly swollen from the intensity. She trailed her lips down Kara’s neck biting against her skin sucking against it softly. Kara let out a small moan, tugging against the red head’s hair. She rolled over on top of the blonde dragging her lips against her skin. Barbara pushed the shirt over Kara’s head kissing down along her stomach. The red-head was making her way down the blonde’s stomach to her hips, she began tugging off her pajama shorts. She tugged them off then slid her hands to the blonde’s knees. She went to spread the blonde’s knees when Barbara jolted awake.

She was sweaty, and all hot and bothered. She looked around, the room was dark but empty. The clock on the night table read 2:54am.  _Just a dream…_  ran through her head. The red-head sat up slowly wincing as she did. She stood from the bed, shuffling to the crutches. She made her way out of her room and down the hall to the bathroom.

She turned on the tap, splashing some cold water on her face and neck. Barbara looked at herself in the mirror. Clearly, she needed to get some, she had a lot of pent-up frustration. Her mind was finding any outlet to try and find ‘release’. Barbara made her way back to her room still somewhat roweled up from her erotic dream.

She put the crutches by the night stand then slid back into bed. The red-head settled in again closing her eyes, fading back into sleep. This time she faded into nothingness, no dreams, erotic or otherwise. 


	3. Nightmares

The sun was awake as was the rest of the city. Barbara rolled out of bed as slowly as possible grabbing her glasses and crutches and walked out of the bedroom. By the time she woke up Kara had already left for work.

Good thing too, Barbara wasn’t to sure she could look Kara in the eye at the moment. After that interesting dream, last night… she was feeling a little weird. The red-head shuffled around the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee and some toast she walked out onto the balcony taking a seat to admire the city.

Kara had gotten to work on time as usual. She was sitting at her desk chewing at the end of a pen as she stared aimlessly at her computer screen. Kara’s thoughts were elsewhere, Snapper Carr, editor-in-chief at CatCo media poked his head out from the conference room.

“Danvers!” the name snapper was fitting for him, all he did was snap.

Kara snapped up shaken from her day dreams and spun around in her chair facing the man.

“That article isn’t going to write itself! Get chopping! I want it on my desk Yesterday!” He gave her a stare his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

“Yes sir! Coming up.” Kara smiled at him then spun back around.

She was writing a story on one of the first alien friendly bars to open in National city. People had yet to come around to the idea of sharing their world with other worldly beings. But it was a start at least. Kara began typing up a storm writing a full article in a matter of minutes. She proof read it and double checked her sources before printing it out and walking it over to Snapper’s desk.

“There you are Mr. Carr sir, one article about the alien friendly bar in National City yesterday.” She gave him a smile.

He smirked at her picking up the papers, he glanced over the paragraphs then looked up at her over his glasses.

“It’ll do Danvers.” he waved her away.

Kara left the mans office and headed back to her desk. She sat there and did a little more research into some other stories she was working on. There was a flash on the many tv’s littered around Catco. The news anchor came over the tv

_‘Breaking news this hour in Nation City, there has been reports of an armed robbery at National City central bank. According to sources on the scene there are 5 armed men and at least a dozen hostages.’_

Kara perked up, standing slowly then made her way to the stairs. She basically flew up the stairs to the roof. She pulled open her shirt revealing her big red “S” on her chest. She ran to one of the vents on the roof pulling out a duffle bag. She pulled out her skirt and slid it on. Her costume was simple, blue and red. Her top was long-sleeved, with little loops her thumbs could hook through. The skirt was red, cutting mid thigh, with a golden belt to finish it all off.

She wore black tights and red knee-high boots. Her cape had been made from the blanket that superman had been wrapped in when he first landed on earth. It was super durable and would never fray. Winn, one of Kara’s most trusted friends designed and constructed her super suit, she wasn’t sure what he made it out of but it was just as flexible and bullet proof as she was. He did an amazing job. Kara finished getting changed and stashed her normal clothes in the duffle bag then took off.

She flew through the sky the wind hitting her face, a feeling she loved all too much. She arrived at the bank within minutes and landed just behind the barricades, making contact with Maggie, the head detective at the NCPD (also her sisters girlfriend).

“Do we have anything on what’s going on inside?” Kara asked.

“We just know that there is five men and at least a dozen hostages, that’s it.” Maggie explained.

Kara used her x-ray vision to scan the bank. She saw two men in the safe room, two guarding the hostages and one near the front of the door. Kara counted the hostages.

“There are 15 hostages, all in the same place, no one has been harmed.” Kara said clipped.

“Go get em’” Maggie said to her with a smirk.

Kara took off again, into the sky. She flew about the bank then crashed through the ceiling. She grabbed the two guarding the hostages first. Both held up their guns and tried to shoot at her. The bullets made contact with her body then just fell flat.

“Come on boys, you gotta know by now that stuff doesn’t work on me.” She smirked then punched the one in the face knocking him out, then moved onto the other.

She flew them out putting them into police custody. She then made her way to the ones in the safe room. Again, they tried to shoot and again It didn’t have any effect. She used her speed and charged at then both taking their heads and knocking them together. Once more she flew them out handing the unconscious robbers to police. Four down one to go. Kara came up behind the last standing robber, tapping him on the shoulder. He called out for his buddies aiming his gun at her.

“Oh, come on, you too?” She almost laughed.

The masked man was shaking like a leaf, he put his hands in the air dropping his weapon. She walked him out the front doors leading him to the rest of his palls. The police then raided the bank clearing all the hostages. The crowds were going wild. Kara couldn’t help but smile, she waved at the crowd then took off into the air.

Barbara was prepping dinner when the news flash come onto the Tv. She watched concerned as Kara flew into the building then flew out multiple times with armed men. With in a few minutes the situation was under control and the armed men were taken care off and into police custody. The news banner read  _‘Supergirl saves the day again! National Cities favorite alien’_ must be nice to be the hero and not some pesky vigilante that the police would hunt. If it was only that easy on Gotham. Barbara continued her prep, cutting up some carrots and potatoes.

It wasn’t long after Kara arrived back home in her normal clothes again and just in time for dinner. She walked into the apartment and this beautiful aroma hit her.

“Mm something smells amazing!” Kara said happily

Barbara smiled a little “I uh… used some stuff from your fridge I hope you don’t mind.”

“No way not at all, I got a home cooked mean I’m stoked.” Kara slid onto a stool.

Barbara smiled a little more than plated a good helping of beef stew onto a plate, she hobbled over to the island sliding the plate in front of the blonde. Barbara got a plate for herself then slid into the stool beside Kara. They ate in silence for a while.

“So, what’s it like to work with the dark and brooding Batman.” Kara asked.

Barbara scoffed a little. “Complicated. He doesn’t trust anyone, it makes working with him really hard.”

Kara raised an eyebrow slightly. “Really? That doesn’t totally surprise me. Clarke talks a lot about him, and how he interacts with the rest of the members of the justice league.”

“He is a great person, don’t get me wrong, he’s just… complicated.” Barbara poked at a potato on her plate. 

“Do you have siblings?” Kara asked.

Barbara shook her head slowly. “No, it's just me and my dad.”

Kara nodded softly feeling a bit awkward. “How about I clean up here and you go relax.”

“I can help you, I don’t mind.” Barbara slid from the stool grabbing her crutches.

“No, no, you cooked I’ll clean. Don’t worry.” Kara smiled and grabbed the plates.

Barbara hobbled over to the couch and laid down slowly huffing slightly. She put some comedy show on tv. There was a little yawn that escaped her lips, and a few minutes later she had dozed off. Cooking dinner, although something so simple was tiring in Barbara’s state. She drifted to sleep dreaming something peaceful.

The comedy show that was playing through the tv was still faint in her ears, and there was this laugh from one of the comedians. It sounded almost exactly as the Jokers laugh. Suddenly her dream turned into a nightmare. Joker was in her old apartment, two of his henchmen held her down as he slowly undressed her. He peeled every piece of her clothing of painfully slow, dragging the barrel of his gun along her skin. Tears were streaming down her face.

“Let me go!” she yelled loudly.

Kara spun around quickly with soapy hands, her eyes scanning the room for an attacker. No one was there, but she could tell that Barbara was having a nightmare because she could hear her panicked heart beat. She walked over to the red-head and sat on the couch beside her. Barbara looked pained, and terrified, Kara wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“Barbara, hey…Open your eyes”

Barbara could hear Kara’s voice, only the words left the Jokers lips.  _“Open your eyes Barbara”_

The clown’s evil eerie voice caressed the red heads skin. She began thrashing at the men holding her back. The men tied her hands above her head than tied the rope to a hook protruding from the ceiling. The clown began taking pictures of her naked body. Tears rushed down Barbara’s face as she cried.

Kara was concerned, she cupped the red-heads face. “Barbara come on hun, wake up.”

The joker placed his hand against the red heads cheek, his pale white face inches from hers. His grin spread across his face, his teeth pearly white. His eyes were filled with a psychotic rage, he was truly crazy. Barbara could feel the cool sting of the metal just below her belly button, her gaze locked with the clown’s helplessly as he pulled the trigger.

Barbara screamed shattering the dream and jumping awake. She was terrified gripping at her abdomen. Kara’s eyes went wide seeing the red-head visibly disturbed, she grabbed the red-head and pulled her into her lap cupping her cheek gently.

“Barbara, hey shh… Its me, Its Kara. You’re safe.”

Barbara’s frantic eyes found Kara’s blue eyes, her fingers suddenly knotted in Kara’s shirt. The red-head’s breathing was erratic, her heart beat was so intense it was pounding in her ears. Barbara buried her face against the blonde’s shoulder and started to cry, her body trembling. Kara frowned softly and rubbed her back slowly.

“I’ve got you. Its okay.” Kara reassured.

Barbara pulled her head from the blonde’s shoulder placing her hand against her cheek. Their noses were inches away, almost touching. She looked into those blue eyes that mesmerized her so. Kara met her gaze, Barbara’s eyes shifting from blue to a soft green. Kara waiting for the red-head to make a move, they were so close.

“I…I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to freak you out.” Barbara looked away biting her lip.

Kara shook her head softly. “Its okay, you seemed really terrified. What was…what were you having a nightmare about?”

Barbara played with her fingers, picking at her nails. “I…” She closed her eyes then opened them again.

“I was reliving the Joker, shooting me.” Barbara explained. “A few years back… I was in my apartment with my father and the Joker showed up at my door. I thought it was just a co-worker, we had plans to go for a run that night.” Barbara took a deep breath.

“He stood there, his pale white face, creepy demented smile and green hair. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, with a camera hanging from his neck. When I looked down, he was holding a revolver. Before I could react, he pushed the barrel of the gun just below my belly button and pulled the trigger.” She shuddered.

Kara frowned as Barbara explained her dark past, no wonder she was so reluctant to talk about things.

“The impact sent me flying back, smashing into the coffee table. His henchmen took my father away but the clown wasn’t done with me.” She closed her eyes. “He stripped me of my clothes… bound my hands and took pictures of me then left me there. I knew my life would never be the same after that.”

Barbara pulled her shirt up, revealing the scar from where the bullet entered her body. Kara took Barbara’s hand and held it tightly, tears were falling down the red heads cheeks.

“I couldn’t feel my legs. The bullet had hit my spinal cord, I was paralyzed instantly.” Barbara explained.

“But, you can walk now. How?” Kara was confused. “You’re human.”

Barbara nodded softly. “Bruce found this…experimental surgery. A neural implant. No one knew if it was going to work. But it did, and here I am.”

Kara rubbed her thumb against the girl’s hand slowly looking back into her eyes. “Here you are.”

Barbara chewed her lip softly then met the blonde’s gaze. “Could… Could I sleep with you tonight…? I…I don’t want to be alone.”

Kara nodded quickly “Of course. Come.” Kara stood picking Barbara up with her like she weighed nothing.

Barbara gasped a little then rested her head against Kara’s shoulder. The blonde walked into her room and sat Barbara on her bed.

“I’m just going to get ready for bed really quick. Did you need anything from your room?” Kara asked.

“Um, my ratty t-shirt to sleep in, that’s all.” Barbara wiped her tears.

Kara nodded and stepped out of the room for a moment. She ran to the washroom, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and pulled it into a ponytail. She ran into Barbara’s room grabbing her shirt then ran back to her room. Barbara had pulled her sweaty clothes off tossing them to the side and was standing in her underwear with her arms crossed against her bare chest. Kara was slightly taken aback taking a second to drink in the sight before her.

Barbara stood there and noticed the blonde starring, a blush creeped up onto her cheeks burning bright red. Kara shook herself slightly then crossed the room handing over the t-shirt.

“Thanks.” Barbara smiled small then turned facing away from the blonde pulling the clothing over her head.

The blonde bit her lip slowly and dragged her eyes down Barbara’s back, holding her gaze on her bum. She looked away before the red-head turned back around. Barbara climbed into Kara’s bed slowly sitting up. Kara walked over to her dresser and pulled out a fresh pajama shirt. She turned her back to the red-head then unbuttoned her shirt letting it fall from her shoulders. She took off the remaining parts of her super suit she wore under her clothes and rested it on the dresser. The blonde unhooked her bra taking it off them sliding on the shirt.

Barbara watched, chewing against her lip her blush growing brighter. Kara unhooked the button on her dress pants and slid them over her hips kicking them into her laundry basket. She turned back to face the red head and slid into bed beside her. Barbara lay back slowly turning on her side, facing the blonde. Kara smiled softly stroking the red head’s cheek.

“Sleep now, I’m here.” Kara whispered before reaching and turning off the lamp on the night table.

Barbara took the blonde’s hand holding it gently as she closed her eyes and drifted off. Kara watched the girl drift into a peaceful sleep. Kara dozed off not to long after, the two still holding hands. 


	4. More Than Friends

A few weeks passed, and Kara continued to nurse Barbara back to her old self. There was this constant sexual tension that neither of them acted on. It was almost frustrating. There were looks, they would pass on each other, remarks and comments said to one another, and even small nudges, or touches. Both were too scared to make a move but annoyed that no one was making the first move.

Barbara was finally somewhat back to normal; her knee and ribs had healed and she was back at the DEO to get her cast removed. There was still a bit of tenderness around her ribs, but the cracks had healed decently. Alex walked in with a smile, making her way to Barbara’s bedside. She waved off the nurse helping and sat in the chair instead.

“Hows it going?” Alex asked softly.

“Fine, your sister isn’t the worst person to live with.” She joked.

Alex laughed gently then started to cut the cast off. Kara had just finished dealing with some trouble in the city and had flown into the DEO. She was walking towards the main hub in the middle of the building to meet up with hank and pass off the alien to him. Barbara pulled her eyes from her arm and watched the blonde. There was this small smile on Barbara’s lips. Alex looked up at and noticed the redhead staring, she followed her gaze over to her sister raising her eyebrow slowly.

“I know that look” Alex said slowly.

Barbara looked away quickly turning her gaze back to Alex a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“What… what look. I don’t have a look.” Barbara chewed her lip.

Alex went to say something when Kara walked in. “How’s our patient?”

Barbara smiled over at Kara, “I’m doing just fine. All healed up and ready to go.”

Alex shook her head, “Well, I would take it easy for just a bit longer, your ribs are still fresh.”

Kara chuckled and bumped the redhead with her hip. “This girl can’t wait to put her suit back on”

Barbara laughed and poked the blonde in the stomach, “You know it.”

Alex watched to two smirking and crossing her arms. It was obvious even to her that there was something there. Barbara hopped down from the medical cot stretching out her body.

“Ahhhh I’m so free its amazing.” The redhead laughed a little.

Kara dragged her eyes down the red heads body as she was stretching her eyes dark with want. Alex’s words snapped her out of her trance.

“Why don’t we celebrate? We can all go out to the alien dive bar and hang out. Play some pool, have a few drinks. It’ll be fun!” Alex said.

“Oh yeah! That sounds so perfect! We could all use a nice night out.” Kara followed.

Barbara nodded and smiled “Sounds perfect. See you at home?” she locked her gaze with Kara’s a small smirk on her lips. Kara simply nodded and watched as the redhead left the med bay.

“Are you guys a thing now??” Alex asked immediately after Barbara left.

Kara bit her lip looking over at her sister. “I…Don’t know?”

“What do you mean you don’t know. You guys were all googly-eyed, and flirty. I felt like I might need to leave you two alone.” Alex chuckled.

“Alex, how did you know you… You were gay?” Kara asked leaning against one of the beds.

Her sister stood and crossed her arms gently. “Um, well… when Maggie and I started working together there was just something there. And I started to look back and I realised that the few relationships I had never really worked out because I was never full interested in men.”

Kara ran her fingers through her hair softly biting her lip softly. “I don’t know how to explain it… but I just can’t get her out of my head. A couple week’s back she had this nightmare… and she let me in, I saw Barbara vulnerable. Alex… I think I like her.”

Alex pulled Kara into her arms and ran her fingers through her hair. “It’s okay Kara, there’s nothing wrong with that!” Kara held  her sister tightly small tears welling up in her eyes.

Alex held her sister at arm's length then lifted her hand wiping away her tears. “Hey, I know its confusing, and this is all uncharted territory and its okay to be scared. But all that matters is that you’re happy, no matter who you love.”

Kara smiled and hugged her sister again letting out a sigh. “Thank you, Alex. I’ll see you tonight!” Kara kissed her sister on the cheek then made her way out of the med bay.

Back at the blonde’s place Barbara was in the shower getting ready for that night. She rubbed her fingers through her hair as she massaged the shampoo in slowly. Her mind was lost in thought. The past few weeks were replaying in her head, playing all the times the blonde flirted with her. She was making sure that she wasn’t completely off in thinking there was something between them. Barbara wanted to make some sort of move tonight, but she also didn’t want to make a fool out of herself and get rejected.

The redhead stood under the water and rinsed out all the shampoo from her hair, she finished up and got out. She brushed her hair out, looking at herself in the mirror. The bruises had gone away now, her body was back to its old self finally. She wrapped herself up in a towel and walked out of the bathroom making her way over to the fridge. She opened it and pulled out a slice of watermelon that was in there. She leaned against the counter and munched softly.

Kara unlocked the door and walked in shutting the door with her foot. She threw her purse on the arm chair then turned around and blinked. She saw Barbara wrapped only in a towel, it clung tightly making her breasts pop slightly, and it only just covered her bum. Kara chewed her lip then walked into the kitchen and placed her hands on either side of the redhead leaning into her, Barbara held her breath slowly. Kara took a bite of the watermelon winking then pulled back licking her lips.

Barbara scowled at the blonde her heart was thumping in her ears. She threw the peel out then crossed her arms.

“I’m going to jump in the shower really quick. Then we can go.” Kara smiled then walked into the bathroom.

The redhead nodded softly then let out the breath she was holding. She ran her fingers through her hair. “Tease…” she muttered under her breath then walked into her bedroom to change.

Kara could hear the redhead's mutter and giggled a little as she started the water and got into the shower. Barbara pulled the towel from her body and tapped her lips. She ruffled through her clothes trying to find something decent to wear. She rummaged through all her stuffy librarian looking clothing and found a black crop top and a skin-tight pair of jeans that cut off at the calves.

Kara finished up in the shower brushing out the knots in her hair then crossed the hall into her room. She pulled on her nice underwear and matching bra then stood in front of her closet with her hands on her hips. Kara’s wardrobe consisted of pencil skirts, dress pants and cardigans. She settled for a tight black sleeveless top that clung tightly to her neck. She pulled out a few skirt options then settled for black skirt that had a funky line pattern, the skirt clung to her body in the perfect way, the hem of the skirt hitting just above her knees. She tucked the shirt into her skirt and walked from her room.

Barbara walked out of her room running her fingers through her hair and pulling it up into a ponytail. Her eyes found Kara and she stood there admiring the blondes perfect figure. Barbara adjusted her glasses on her face then walked over to where the blonde was standing. Kara was fixing her hair also pulling it up into a ponytail her hair drying into a nice wave. The blonde saw Barbara's reflection the mirror and blush crept onto her cheeks.

She turned around and smiled softly, trailing her eyes along the red heads body.

“This is different.” Kara pointed to the redhead.

“Yeah I don’t really own a lot of  _‘sexy’_  clothes.” Barbara laughed softly. “You look… amazing by the way.” 

Kara blushed then grabbed her purse opening the door. “Shall we?”

The two arrived at the little bar shortly after. Maggie and her sister. Alex was standing by one of the pool tables, beer in one hand and pool stick in the other. Kara waved over to her sister then walked up to the bar.

“I’ll have a club soda” Kara smiled. “What do you want?”

“I’ll have a beer please.” Barbara smiled.

The bartender brought the drinks and slid them over to the girls. Barbara took a swig.

“Ahh good old liquid courage.” She laughed softly.

Maggie and Alex walked over. Barbara gave Alex a little wave.

“Barbara this is Maggie, my girlfriend.” She smiled.

“Hi, its nice to meet you.” Barbara smiled and shook the girl's hand.

“Likewise, I’ve heard a lot about you from the Danvers sisters. Glad to see you back on your feet.” Maggie said with a smile.

Kara giggled a little taking a sip of her club soda. “How about a game of pool Barbara?”

Barbara nodded “Yeah sure that would be cool.”

Kara took her hand and pulled her to one of the free tables, handing the redhead a pool stick.

“I’m not that great so take it easy.” Kara chuckled softly.

Barbara shook her head smiling. “Okay, okay I’ll try. I can get pretty competitive.”

Kara set up the balls on the other end of the table, Barbara rubbed some chalk on the end of her stick.

“You break first, and no super strength” Barbara hit the blonde’s bum with the end of her stick then leaned against the table.

Kara jumped a little then shook her head giggling. “Alright, alright.”

Kara pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose then leaned down and took aim. She hit the white ball at the the triangle making contact. The balls all dispersed but none went into the pockets. Barbara pushed up from the table then walked around looking for the best angle. She bent over the table, pulling her stick back then shot the white ball, connecting with two striped balls sinking them into the pocket.

Barbara grinned softly then walked around finding another decent angle and hitting in another two balls into the pockets. She purposely missed the next shot setting it up perfectly for the blonde. Kara stood and crossed her arms.

“You didn’t say you were good at this.” Kara pouted.

“You didn’t ask.” Barbara chuckled. “Now come on you can do it.”

Kara went to line up the shot but missed. Barbara just laughed shaking her head. She put down her stick and took the blonde’s hand.

“Like this.” Barbara said.

She pulled the blonde around the table to the right angle, then slid in behind her putting her hand over Kara’s on the pool stick, placing her other hand on the table to steady the stick. Barbara’s lips brushed against the blonde’s bare shoulder. Kara shivered bit her lip hard goosebumps raising on her skin.

Barbara pulled the blondes pool stick back then flung it forward hitting a solid ball that hit two others sinking them. Kara clapped and smiled turning around coming face to face with the red head.

“You did it!” Barbara looked into the blonde’s eyes

Kara hugged the redhead then blushed pulling back. “Did you…want another drink?”

Barbara ran her fingers through her ponytail then nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

Barbara and Alex were bonding playing some pool and having this intense pool game to see who was better, with a small bet. Kara was sipping her club soda talking with Maggie. Barbara threw up the pool stick flexing her arms

“Oh yeah! Who’s the best, me!” Barbara laughed clapping her hands.

Alex shook her head “Okay, okay, you win this time! I swear next time ill kick your ass.”

“Yeah, yeah sure. I’ve had several beers and still kicked your butt.” Barbara laughed finishing off her beer.

Barbara was feeling a little tipsy at this point as she walked up to Kara and placed her hands against the blonde’s thighs, standing between her legs leaning into her slowly.

“You know, your blue eyes get me all the time. You’re so beautiful.” Barbara smiled softly.

Kara blushed softly pushing up her glasses on the bridge of her nose. She watched the redhead’s eyes holding her breath. Barbara leaned in bringing her lips close but the blonde leaned away and slid down from the stool and stepped to the side her nerves getting the best of her.

“I think we should call it a night, you’re a little drunk.” Kara said gently.  

Barbara bit her lip softly feeling a little rejected “Maybe just a tiny weeny bit.”

Alex looked at Kara with a  _Why did you do that?_ Look on her face. Kara just blushed biting her lip.

“I’ll uh… see you around Alex. We will have to have a rematch. Double or nothing. It was great to meet you Maggie.” She gave the fellow redhead a half-smile then made her way to the door.

“You too Barbara” Maggie said softly.

Alex grabbed Kara’s arm softly. “Hey, she was totally making a move what happened.”

Kara shrugged her sister off “I…I don’t know. There’s a bunch of people around and…” she drifted off.

Alex shook her head softly. “Kara don’t be afraid. Just follow your heart who cares about everything else”

Kara nodded then gave her sister a hug. She waved to Maggie then made her way to the exit. When she walked outside the rain was coming down heavily. Barbara stood in the middle of the alley and looked up to the sky as the droplets hit her face. The rain and the brisk air had sobered her up really quick and all she was doing was replaying the rejection in her head. Kara took a breath then walked to the redhead. She touched her shoulder, Barbara opened her eyes and looked at her. She watched the redhead’s eyes change from a green to a deep blue. There was pain there.

The two made it home, and there was just utter silence. Kara knew she had messed up, and she needed to fix it. Barbara walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard grabbing a glass, then filled it with water. She stood soaked head to toe. It was a Friday night, and it was only 11:15 so Barbara decided she wasn’t ready to sleep. She finished her water then walked into her room shutting the door. Minutes she came out again in her spandex shorts and a sports bra.

She sat down on the couch and turned on the tv, putting it to some murder mystery show. Kara sighed watching the redhead just ignore her, Kara went to her room, changed into her pajama shorts and a t-shirt. She walked back out and walked over to the couch sitting beside Barbara. She looked over at her chewing her lip. Barbara was stone face, back to this closed off guarded person in a matter of seconds.

Inside Barbara was shattered. Woah, had she read all the signs wrong. She put herself out there and completely got rejected. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and crossed her legs on the couch trying to keep herself composed. Kara racked her brain on a way she could fix this. Barbara felt like she was going to fall apart and she didn’t want Kara to see her cry so she stood.

“I’m going to bed.” She didn’t even glance at Kara.

Kara jumped up and grabbed Barbara’s wrist gently. The redhead froze, her body tensing up. The blonde pulled Barbara toward her, so they were facing each other. The redhead still wouldn’t look at Kara. She cupped Barbara’s face with her palm gently wiping away an escaped tear from the redhead’s cheek.

“You can save your  _‘I love you as a friend but nothing more speech’_ I get it. I read it all wrong.” Barbara said.

Kara made the redhead look at her then leaned in and kissed Barbara. Stunned at first she froze but she slowly melted into the blonde. Wrapping her arms around Kara she kissed her back slowly, their bodies pressed against each other. The blonde broke the steamy kiss, slightly out of breath.

“I like you Barbara, much more than just a friend.” Kara said softly, looking into the girl’s blue green eyes.

“I like you much more than a friend too. So, so much more.” The redhead said.

Barbara gazed into her eyes slowly, as a smile grew on her face. She grabbed Kara’s face gently and kissed her again pushing her back against the couch, climbing into her lap slowly. Both the girls felt something they never had before, even with men in the past. There was so much passion, so much need. Their lips were burning against one another as the kiss got hotter and hotter. Their lips parted as the gasped for air, their foreheads pressed against each other. A smile was plastered on Barbara’s lips. Kara’s head was reeling, she looked up at the redhead.

“Sleep with me tonight?” Kara said gently.

Barbara nodded still catching her breath. Kara stood wrapping the redhead’s legs around her waist as she carried her into her bedroom. She lay Barbara back crawling over her finding her lips once again. They tangled in each other their fingers intertwining, Kara kissed Barbara repeatedly. Barbara held the blondes chin kissing her once more then nuzzled her lips against the blonde’s collar bone. They fell asleep intertwined in each other, peacefully.


	5. Silver Banshee

Barbara had gotten up early, she gave Kara a quick kiss on the cheek then got out of her bed. She walked to her room pulling out her sneakers, and her iPod. She tried to stay quiet so Kara could sleep. She slipped out of the apartment and went for a run. Kara had shown Barbara around the city so she had some sort of idea as to where she was going.

She stretched out her legs and torso then took off, starting at a slow pace. The sun was just beginning to peak over the buildings in the city, Barbara kept a decent pace, there was a little pain in her knee but she powered through. Running always allowed for the redhead to comb through her jumbled thoughts.

Her and Kara, were kind of a thing now. That kiss…it was something she had never felt before. There was this dark desire that lurked somewhere deep. It made her shiver at the thought. But all this was so new, Barbara didn’t know what was going to happen when the two ventured into getting more intimate. She had never done anything with a girl, she hardly did anything with a boy. It was so nerve-wracking.

She kept her pace all the way down Kara’s street, then once she was at the apartment she picked up her pace sprinting up the stairs. She ran all the way to the apartment, she opened the door and walked in out of breath. Barbara walked to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle opening it and chugged the cold liquid. Barbara leaned against the counter wiping the sweat from her forehead on her arm. A sheer layer of sweat covered her body, dripping from her shoulders and neck.

Kara had woken up to an empty bed, with no note as to where the redhead went. She heard Barbara walk in, she could hear the redhead's heart beat pounding. Kara walked out of her room and leaned against the wall as she looked at the sweaty redhead standing in her kitchen. Barbara was wearing her black spandex short shorts and a bright green sports bra. The blonde strolled into the kitchen and sat up on the counter across from Barbara.

“Went for a jog, did we?” Kara smiled gently.

Barbara finished off her water bottle then closed the space between the two placing her hands on the blonde’s thighs.

“Yes ma’am, I haven’t gone for a run in ages. It was amazing.” Barbara smiled.

She leaned into the blonde leaning up on her tippy toes pressing her lips against Kara’s. The blonde smiled and cupped the redhead’s cheeks kissing her back gently.

“You kinda smell” Kara wrinkled her nose giggling.

Barbara pretended to be hurt, pouting gently. She then pulled the blondes legs around her and pulled her from the counter. She carried her over to the couch laying her back and crawling over her.

“Don’t lie you love me all sweaty.” The redhead grinned softly.

Kara laughed and wrapped her arms around the redhead’s neck.

“Maybe just a little.” Kara laughed then leaned in and pressed her lips against Barbara’s

The redhead slid her palms down the blonde’s thighs tightening her legs around Barbara’s waist. She pressed her hips against Kara’s their lips moving with a deep want. The blonde pulled Barbara’s hair from her ponytail knotting her fingers in her red hair. Barbara slid her hands along Kara’s hips, slipping her fingers under the blonde’s shirt, tracing her skin with her fingertips. She brushed her fingers along the bottom of Kara’s breast’s. The blonde gasped gently giving Barbara’s hair a tug, a smile played on the redhead’s lips as she cupped Kara’s breast gently in her palm. The blonde bit against Barbara’s lip tugging slowly, the redhead gave Kara’s breast’s a squeeze. She moaned out gasping slightly, Barbara grinned and trailed her kisses down Kara’s neck nibbling gently.

Kara was so enthralled with Barbara she didn’t hear the footsteps in the hall. Her sister came bursting into the apartment with bags of bagels and a tray with three coffees on it.

“I brought food and Coffe-” Alex stopped mid sentence realizing she just walked in on something.

Barbara’s eyes went wide then she pulled her hands from Kara’s shirt and buried her face in her neck hiding from her sister. Kara tilted her head back looking at her sister upside down.

“Would it kill ya to knock!” Kara laughed gently shaking her head.

Alex turned around facing the other way.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. But also…so happy to see you two together!” Alex laughed gently.

Barbara pulled herself off Kara then helped her up off the couch. The two walked into the kitchen area and slid onto the stools. Alex turned back around a grin plastered on her face.

“I came over today to make sure you guys had figured everything out and I guess you have!” Alex beamed.

Barbara combed through her hair pulling it back up into a ponytail her cheeks bright red. Kara leaned over and gave the redhead a peck on the cheek then grabbed the bag her sister brought. The blonde pulled out one of the bagels and spread some cream cheese on it munching away.

“Yeah I thought I read all the signals wrong. I was about to book a one-way ticket back to Gotham.” Barbara chuckled softly.

“You know what, there were a lot of people around and you had a bunch to drink, I was nervous.” Kara said with a mouth full of bagel.

“I’m just glad it’s out there” Alex laughed “All the tension was insane.”

Both the girls blushed gently, Barbara ran her fingers through the blonde’s hair gently wrapping a strand between her fingers and twirling it gently.

“Are we going to go on a little patrol together tonight?” the redhead asked.

Kara smiled softly, “Yeah we can. We kept your armor at the D.E.O, Winn, even came up with a few gadgets for you.”

“Ohhh new toys!” the redhead got excited.

Kara leaned over and kissed the corner of Barbara’s lips.  “You’re cute.”

***

Barbara finally let Kara fly her to the DEO, she carried her through the air like she weighed nothing at all. The redhead held onto Kara for dear life but it was amazing to see the city from this height. The sun was just setting over the horizon, the two sat suspended over the city just admiring the beauty of it all. Barbara cupped the blonde’s cheek, bringing her lips in kissing her slowly. Kara smiled against the redhead’s lips then flew towards the D.E.O. Once they arrived Kara brought Barbara to her super suit.

“Oh, hello old friend.” Barbara smiled and ran her fingers along her suit.

Kara just laughed “Alright you nerd. Get ready and we’ll head out.”

Barbara nodded then grabbed her suit getting changed quickly. She pulled it all together with her helmet. Winn had done an amazing job fixing up her suit, and even made a few improvements, adding a few pockets to her utility belt and added a lighter, stronger metal blade to her forearms. She pulled her glasses off and put in her contacts, she walked out to the main hub and stood beside Kara.

Winn came up to the hub his attention full on his tablet. When he looked up to talk he stopped and gawked.

“Batgirl…is here…she’s actually here in this building.” He walked around and offered his hand out

“He-Hello, I’m Winn Schott, it is such an honor to meet you. I am such a fan of your work in Gotham.” Winn gushed shaking her hand.

Barbara laughed softly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Winn. Thank you for fixing my suit and giving it a little upgrade.”

Winn smiled fangirling a little, then heading back to his place at the table. Kara laughed a little shaking her head softly.

“Alright, Barbara and I are going to go for a little patrol, if there’s any reports we have our coms.” Kara said softly.

“Oh-Oh, before you head out. Here,” Winn pulled out a few gadgets. “Barbara, I made these.” He handed her these ropes with weighted balls on the end of them.

“It’s essentially used to be tie people up. You just aim, swing, and throw and they will be caught up in it.” Winn explained. “I also upgraded your helmet a little. If you press this hidden button on your temple here.” He pressed the button that brought down lenses over her eyes.

“There is a thermal lens, an x-ray lens, telescopic lens, and a microscopic lens.” Winn explained.

“Woah! This is so cool!” Barbara smiled and clapped her hands gently.

She hooked the new grapple gadget to her belt. “Thank you, Winn!” She gave him a big hug.

Kara tugged at Barbara’s arm. “Okay, okay let’s go.”

The two made their way to the roof of the building, the wind nipped against the girls’ cheeks. Barbara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Kara lifted from the concrete and hovered just above the ground.

“Alright show off.” Barbara laughed softly. “Ill stick to the roof tops.”

Kara laughed softly. “I’ll stick to the skies.”

Kara took off into the sky, flying over the city. Barbara grabbed her grapple gun from her hip and aimed it at the building across from her, she shot the hook and once it locked she jumped, swinging from the roof top. She clicked the trigger again and the rope began to pull her up the side of the building. She ran up the building then climbed over the edge. She ran from roof top to roof top, jumping and swinging. It felt so good, to get back out on the streets. Barbara climbed one of the buildings to get a good look out over the city. She walked out on a ledge that was protruding from the building in some decoration.

She crouched down gently then clicked the button on her temple, bringing the telescopic lens up. The lens focused and she dragged her head along the skyline. It was incredible, she could see everything. The scope zoomed in and out depending on where she was focusing her gaze. Barbara clicked the button again and the lens slid back into her helmet. She grabbed her grapple gun once more and aimed it at one of the taller buildings.

Once she felt it hook she jumped off the ledge and swung, the air hit her face and it was amazing. She clicked the trigger, retracting the rope then tucked and rolled onto the roof of another building. Suddenly Alex’s voice was in her ear.

“Batgirl, Supergirl, there’s some suspicious activity going on down by the harbor. Reports are coming of a girl with a super sonic voice.”

“Batgirl copies, on route.” Barbara shot her grapple gun and made her way to the harbor.

“Supergirl copies.” Kara changed direction and shot off.

The two arrived relatively at the same time, Kara landed and scanned the area. Barbara jumped down from above hitting the ground hard. She stood beside Kara placing her hands on her hips.

“Do you know who we’re up against?” Barbara asked her voice low.

“Yeah, Silver Banshee. Super human strength and sound manipulation. Be careful, her scream will knock you back.” Kara said in a warning tone.

Before the girls could come up with a game plan, a large crate flew through the air, aimed right at them. Kara jumped back then hovered, Barbara jumped back, putting her hand down on the ground in front of her as she slid against the gravel. The redhead stood, dusting off her hands before taking off in the direction the crate came from. Kara took off as well, Silver Banshee was in a large opening in the harbour. There were shipping containers all around, almost making a ring around them

Kara slammed down her fist making a crater in the concrete from the force. She stood and looked over at the villain, Banshee had a wicked grin on her lips.

“Well, well, well. Hello Blondie. It's great to see you again.” The silver-haired villain stood with her hands on her hips.

Silver Banshee got her name simply because her hair was white as bone, and she could screech like a banshee. Her persona was confident and arrogant. She would wear black face paint to contour out her cheeks, and her eye sockets. It played on the illusion of a skull on her face. Her eyes were light grey, almost silver. All you could see when you looked into her eyes were her pupils.

She wore an all black outfit. Black leather pants that fit her body perfectly, with a black long-sleeved shirt. To finish it all off she had this rough-looking leather jacket that had broad shoulders and tight sleeves that gripped her bicep. She wore white gloves that went all the way to her elbows, and white boots that cut off at the knee.

“Awe you got a sidekick? How cute! Fond of bat’s, are we?” Banshee laughed.

Barbara rolled her eyes. “All talk and no action, how about you come play with the big girls.”

Banshee grit her teeth, her eyes turning icy. She fisted her hands at her sides, then planted her back foot taking a deep breath and letting out one of her sonic screams. She aimed her scream at Barbara, the redhead had to plug her ears, the sound waves knocked her off her feet and set her flying back. Kara had to cup her ears, but she flew up before Banshee could target her.

Barbara shook her head trying to shake the ringing in her ears. She took a deep breath then stood, she looked around finding the villain. Once she spotted her she took off in a run, Kara distracted Banshee. The blonde flew down and landed a punch on the villain sending her back. The silver-haired menace was about to send off one of her screams, targeting Kara when Barbara jumped into the air and landed a punch on Banshee’s face.

The girl fell to her knees and spit blood on the ground. She launched a punch into the stomach of the redhead causing her to curl over in pain. Banshee stood and swung her arm towards the redhead’s face, Barbara blocked the swing and landed another hit on the villain. She thrust her knee into the girl’s stomach sending her back to the ground. Barbara went in for another punch but Banshee reacted grabbing the redhead's fist in her hand.

She gripped the redhead’s fist twisting it in a painful position, the villain began to stand as Barbara began to writhe in pain, crumbling to the ground. Banshee had this crazy look in her eye, as she twisted Barbara’s wrist. The redhead cocked her free hand back and swung it at Banshee’s head. The villain saw it coming and grabbed the other wrist twisting it. Banshee grinned then pulled her head back and swung, headbutting Barbara hard knocking her to the ground. Kara ran towards the two, she slid against the gravel taking out the villain at the ankles.

Banshee’s knees buckled and she fell to the ground, releasing Barbara’s wrist. The redhead gripped her wrist in pain taking a deep breath, her vision was blurry and unfocused. Banshee snapped her head towards her enemies and screamed in their direction, the sound waves knocking them back again. Kara got up then helped Barbara who was a little slow getting up. Her eyes filled with worry but the redhead waved her off. The blonde frowned but turned her attention to Banshee.

Barbara pulled the new toy from her utility belt. She gripped onto the rope then began to swing it, picking up momentum. She took off running towards their opponent, Banshee took off in a sprint towards the redhead ready to land a punch. Barbara grinned and picked up her pace, running faster. Just before Banshee could get into a offensive stance Barbara leaped over the silver-haired villain. She flew over her twisting in the air then flung the rope towards the villain’s ankles. They caught and wrapped around locking around her. She stumbled then fell to the ground. Barbara landed on her feet then stuck her hand out for support. Kara flew over to the villain and picked her up pulling her arms behind her back.

Alex and the D.E.O agents were pulling up just as Kara was grabbing Silver Banshee off the floor. Alex jogged over grabbing the hand cuffs from her belt and cuffing the villain. She wrapped another ring and locked in around the girl’s neck.

“That’ll keep you from screaming.” Alex said before handing her off to one of the agents.

Kara flew straight over to Barbara and cupped her cheek looking into her eyes her own filled with worry.

“Are you okay? Are you disoriented? Do you need medical to take a look at that wrist?” Kara said.

“I’m fine. The wrist is just sore, and I’m not seeing doubles anymore so we’re good.” Barbara chuckled.

Kara frowned gently. “That headbutt was pretty bad, are you sure you’re okay?”

Barbara leaned in and gave the blonde a small kiss. “My helmet took most of the impact. I’m fine I promise.”

***

The two had just gotten back to Kara’s apartment, the blonde insisted that Barbara at least let Alex check her out. Once she got the all clear from the big sister they could go home. Barbara walked over to the couch and plopped herself down. Kara went to the fridge and started pulling things out to make a sandwich. The blonde had made herself two big sandwiches, she was starving after all the fighting. By the time she finished eating she could hear the faint snoring of Barbara. She shook her head then walked over to her picking her up from the couch. The blonde carried her to their bedroom, she undressed the redhead and tucked her into bed.

Barbara woke up a little as Kara carried her into the bedroom. Before the blonde could move out of reach, the redhead slid her fingers around the blonde’s wrist. She gave her arm a little tug, Kara smiled gently and let Barbara pull her down on the bed. The redhead cuddled up to the blonde pressing her forehead against Kara’s. She winced a little, her forehead still a bit sore from the fight.

“The head still a little sore?” Kara asked stroking her thumb against the redhead’s lower lip.

“Yeah…It’s tender. But I’m fine, I promise.” Barbara puckered her lips kissing the blondes thumb.

“We can do some training tomorrow after I’m done work. Get you back into the swing of things.” Kara smiled

“Are you challenging me to a fight Supergirl.” Barbara laughed.

Kara giggled and leaned into the redhead cupping her cheek and kissing her gently. “Oh yes, I want to see what you really got Batgirl.”

Barbara giggled and leaned into the blonde kissing her again, slower this time. Kara returned her kiss, moving her lips against the redhead’s. Barbara smiled slowly pulling away back gently, then rolled onto her side.

“Spoon me?” Barbara asked gently as she looked over her shoulder.

Kara smiled and nodded pulling the redhead into her she tangled their legs and wrapped her arm around Barbara. The blonde rested her chin against the redhead’s shoulder brushing her lips against her ear. Barbara smiled then found Kara’s hand lacing their fingers tightly. Kara stayed up for the better part of the night making sure that Barbara’s breathing stayed even. She was still worried about that headbutt. She played with the redhead’s hair watching as she slept peacefully.  


	6. Sweet Love

Barbara was at the D.E.O while she waited for Kara to get off work. She couldn’t just stay in the apartment alone all day. She changed into her spandex shorts and her sports bra. Barbara walked into the training room and hopped onto one of the treadmills. She started off slow jogging as she got warmed up, she then went into a full-on run. After about 45 minutes of a transition from jogging to running and back again she got off. She was a little light-headed, but she shook it off, walking to the circuit of weights. Alex was walking by the training room when she noticed Barbara working out. She popped in and walked over to the leg press that Barbara was using.

“You’re pushing 240 lbs that’s pretty impressive.” Alex crossed her arms smirking playfully.

Barbara finished her set then locked the leg press back in its resting place. “I may not have super strength but I’m not a weakling.” Barbara laughed and stood.

Alex laughed softly. “I don’t doubt it, I’m sure Bruce trained you pretty hard.”

Barbara nodded. “Yeah, he drilled into my head to always stay 5 steps ahead.”

“Well let’s see what you’re made of.” Alex taunted playfully.

Barbara chuckled gently. “Alright, you asked for it.”

The two walked into one of the sparring rooms. There were scorch marks on the walls, obviously Kara had practiced in here. Alex shrugged out of her leather jacket tossing it on one of the benches off to the side. Barbara taped up her wrists then walked into the middle of the room. Alex walked behind her then stood across from her bringing her fists up.

“Don’t hold back.” Alex said.

“I won’t” Barbara replied.

Alex threw the first punch, Barbara threw her arm up and blocked it. She threw a left hook, Alex blocked it easily. They looked at each other and moved in a circle slowly. Alex took a step towards Barbara and threw another punch, the redhead blocked her shot and grabbed her wrist twisting it. She twisted Alex’s wrist behind her back and knocked the back of her knees making her fall to the ground. She let go of the brunette and took a step back, she put her hands on her hips. Alex stood and rubbed her wrist turning around and facing Barbara again.

“Alright, Alright.” Alex said as she set up again.

Barbara just grinned and readied herself. Alex charged and wrapped her arms around the redhead’s waist taking her down pinning her back. Alex went to throw a punch but Barbara wrapped her legs around the girl’s waist and flipped her. She pulled her arm back and held her forearm gently against Alex’s neck. Barbara smirked then stood and helped Alex up. Once again, they were facing each other watching one another. Alex was determined to pin Barbara just once.

The redhead stepped in and went for a jab, Alex dodged the jab then ducked and swung her leg out. She caught Barbara’s legs tripping her, once she hit the floor Alex pinned her arm to the ground putting her knee on Barbara’s chest. The redhead chuckled and Alex helped her up. They did a few training programs with simulations and holograms, Alex even showed her a few tricks.

“Ahh I haven’t used those muscles in so long” Barbara laughed as she took a seat on one of the benches.

Alex chuckled and handed her a water bottle. “You’ll be sore for sure, just wait till you spar with my sister.” 

“Oh yeah, can’t wait. It should be interesting, with her super strength, and speed and laser eyes.” Barbara laughed softly.

“Don’t worry we will turn on the red sun rays. It makes her powers useless. So, she will be normal.” Alex said, she sat down beside Barbara.

“Alex…So this is going to be weird, because I’m going to ask you something, but I just need your help.” Barbara blushed softly playing with her fingers. “I… well… Kara and I haven’t really, done anything.” She searched for the right words. “Intimate…yet.” Barbara blushed.

Alex’s eyes widened a bit and she ran her fingers through her hair gently. “Ahh okay, I’ll do my best.”

“Well, obviously it will be the first time for both of us, but…I don’t really know what I’m doing, I mean, I have an idea but I don’t want it to be super awkward.” Barbara blushed hard.

Alex chuckled, a little uncomfortable. “Well, you just got to take things slow, and I mean, you know how things work down there. Just…explore a little.” She half smiled

Barbara nodded gently then patted Alex’s knee. “Thank you, I know its weird, but I really appreciate it.”

Alex chuckled. “It’s okay, I get it. I was really nervous the first time too.”

Barbara gave Alex a little smile then ran her fingers through her hair. The two hung out around the D.E.O together, waiting for Kara. They did some target practice, some more sparring and Barbara even sat down with Winn and showed him a few tricks from her Oracle days. Barbara was sitting with Winn, the two were head first in the laptops trying to see who could code faster when Kara arrived at the D.E.O. The redhead jumped up and clapped.

“Ha I win!” she did a little dance grinning.

“Damn! Ugh you definitely owe me a rematch!” Winn crossed his arms and frowned playfully.

Kara chuckled and walked up behind Barbara wrapping her arms around her. The blonde leaned in and kissed the redhead’s cheek. Barbara smiled and looked over her shoulder leaning in and kissing her softly.

“Hello there.” Barbara smiled.

“Having fun?” Kara giggled.

“Yes! Its been an exciting day. I kicked your sisters butt, we had some target practice and Winn and I were trading hacking tips.” Barbara gushed.

“Hacking tips huh? I didn’t know you were into hacking.” Kara said.

“Oh yeah, for those years I was paralyzed I became Oracle. Hacker extraordinaire, I worked behind the scene’s helping Bruce and the Bat Family.” Barbara explained.

Kara raised her eyebrow. “There is so much I need to learn about you Mrs. Gordon.”

“You have no idea Danvers.” Barbara winked

Kara blushed then spun the redhead around to face her. “Since you got in some training with my sister did you want to go to dinner instead?”

Barbara beamed and nodded her head. “Yes, that sounds awesome!”

***

The two had gotten home and started getting ready. They took turns in the shower so Barbara went first. They decided to go somewhat fancy so Barbara borrowed one of Kara’s dresses. She decided to go with a deep purple strapless dress, it was tight, fitting Barbara’s curves perfectly. She did her makeup simple, just eyeliner and some mascara with a pink liquid lip stick. She didn’t bother putting in contacts, she just decided to go with her glasses. Barbara walked back to her room and searched her suitcases for a nice pair of earrings and a nice necklace.

Kara hopped out of the shower and started to dry and straighten her hair. Once she was satisfied she walked into her room and stood in front of her closet. She flipped through her hangers finally deciding on a flowy white dress with a beautiful navy blue floral pattern. The pattern was raised just a bit against the white fabric, the flowers were close together around the bust and torso. As the pattern moved toward the bottom of the dress it spread out. 

Kara also opted for simple make up putting on a beautiful deep red lip stick. Once the two were satisfied with how they looked they met each other in the living room. Kara looked to Barbara and smiled, she was so beautiful. She had let her hair down and curled it. The redhead walked over to the blonde and leaned in kissing her gently.

“You look so beautiful.” Barbara smiled.

Kara blushed, her cheeks bright red. “Thank you, but you…look incredible. I didn’t even know I owned that dress.”

Barbara giggled then took Kara’s hand. They made their way to one of the fancier restaurants in the city. They got a booth in the back of the restaurant so they could be alone. Barbara opened the menu and blinked at the prices.

“Woah. Kara, this stuff is expensive.” Barbara said.

“Don’t worry, just get whatever you like.” Kara said softly.

After they had ordered Kara leaned against the table folding her arms gently.

“So, tell me, have you lived in Gotham all your life?” Kara asked.

Barbara shook her head slowly. “No, not my whole life but, Gotham is my home through and through.” The redhead paused, “Do you remember Krypton much?”

Kara fixed her glasses on her nose. “Yeah, I often dream about it. Before everything went wrong. When Krypton was beautiful. I see my parents, my family.” Kara looked down at the table.

Barbara frowned and scooted closer to Kara finding her hand and lacing their fingers tightly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to strike a nerve.” The redhead said softly.

Kara gave her fingers a squeeze. “No, no its okay. You said, you didn’t always live in Gotham, where did you live before?”

Barbara looked down at the table slightly. “I used to live in Ohio. With my parents.”

Kara tilted her head to the side. “I thought James Gordon had always lived in Gotham.”

Barbara nodded softly. “Jim Gordon isn’t my father. He’s my uncle, technically.”

“Wait so, you live with your uncle?” Kara was slightly confused.

“My parents…they uh…died when I was about thirteen. My dad was a heavy drinker, he’d never admit it though. They were both killed in a car accident, because of his drinking.” Barbara hid her eyes in the glare of her glasses. “Jim, and his wife Barbara adopted me, brought me to Gotham. James and Barbara stepped up and was the best father and mother I could ask for.”

Kara frowned softly then wrapped her arm around the redhead’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry Barbara.”

She shook her head softly. “Its okay, my father wasn’t a nice man. But I do miss my mother. So, I know where you’re coming from. Minus your home being destroyed part.” Barbara half smiled looking at Kara.

The blonde chuckled a little then kissed her cheek gently. The two ordered their meals and Kara ordered a bottle of red wine. Their food came not long after they ordered and the two ate and enjoyed each other’s company asking question about their likes, dislikes, and favorite colours.

“How long were you the Oracle?” Kara asked as she took a sip of wine.

“Oh god, years. I think I was 19 or so when I became paralyzed. I worked with Bruce for a while then worked with the Birds of Prey, and the Justice League. I could kick some ass in that wheel chair.” Barbara chuckled a little.

“How old are you?” Kara asked tilting her head to the side.

“I’m twenty-five, ill turn twenty-six in September, September twenty-third to be exact.” Barbara winked.

“Twenty-five! Well damn, I’m dating an older woman!” Kara giggled.

“Wait how old are you?” Barbara looked at her.

“I’m twenty-three. And my earth birthday is a day before yours. I’m the twenty-second” Kara smiled.

Barbara laughed gently. “I thought you were going to tell me you were eighteen or something. Well that makes things easier party wise.”

The two opted not to have dessert and started to make their way home. Kara slid her hand into Barbara’s and laced their fingers tightly. The redhead gave the blondes fingers a squeeze as they walked slowly.

“I never noticed but you’re taller than me. Not by much but its nice.” Kara smiled as she looked up at Barbara.

The redhead chuckled and leaned over kissing the blonde’s temple. “You’re so cute. All 5’11 of you.”

“How’d you know I was 5’11” Kara looked at the redhead.

“I had time on my hands and I got into the data base at the D.E.O.” Barbara gave Kara a devilish smile.

Kara laughed and shook her head. They took the long way home taking their time, hands swinging. Once they got back to the apartment they changed into more comfortable clothes. They both were only in a pair of underwear and simple tank tops. They cuddled on the couch turning on one of those real-life crime stories, the narrator had an epic voice. Barbara ran her fingers through Kara’s hair as they lay together, the blonde’s head rested against the redhead’s chest listening to her heart beat.

Barbara wanted to make a move, but she was so nervous. What if Kara didn’t want to go all the way, what if she wasn’t ready. The redhead’s gaze was on the TV but her thoughts were else where. Kara looked up at her noticing she was distracted and reached up taking the redhead’s chin between her thumb and finger tilting her face down. Barbara was pulled from her thoughts as she gazed down at Kara.

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Kara asked softly.

Barbara looked down at the beautiful blonde that lay on top of her, she wanted Kara. Now was a good time as any. The redhead smiled gently then pulled her closer, she brought the blonde’s face inches from hers cupping her cheek. Barbara leaned into Kara gently.

“I want you.” Barbara said simply, her cheeks growing red as a blush spread.

Kara’s cheeks flared up going deep red. She bit down against her lip her thoughts racing, her nerves spiking. The blonde watched Barbara’s eyes leaning into her hand. Kara wanted this, she wanted to feel that connection to the redhead. The blonde leaned into Barbara slowly and touched her lips to the redhead’s. Barbara brought her other hand to her face moving her lips slowly at first, both girls were very nervous.

Kara sat up on her knees leaning into the redhead, the kiss intensifying. There was a hunger that lay behind their lips. Barbara slid her fingers into Kara’s hair, wrapping her legs around the blonde’s hips. She let out a small breath against the redhead’s lips, Barbara gave Kara’s hair a tug. Their hips pressed together as the blonde wrapped her fingers around the redhead’s thigh giving it a squeeze.

Barbara tightened her legs around the blonde’s hips and began to move her hips against Kara’s. The blonde pulled her lips away and watched the redhead’s eyes as she began to move her hips in sync with Barbara’s. The redhead watched Kara’s eyes as a sensation started to build deep in her lower stomach. It was dark and filled with want, it grew stronger the faster they went. Kara let out a moan and leaned into Barbara biting her neck, giving it a gentle suck.

The redhead tilted her head back, her body was tingling, she never had an orgasm build like this. The dark desire was growing stronger in both the girls, Kara wasn’t sure how much longer she would hold on. Barbara slid her heat against Kara’s and they were both sent over the edge. The orgasm that pooled in their lower stomach exploded throughout their body.

Kara let out a loud moan pressing her forehead against Barbara’s. Her body tensed then released as she slowly came down from her orgasm. Barbara was panting her heart was racing, she closed her eyes and a smile creeped up on her lips. She opened her eyes quickly when she felt Kara get up. The blonde held out her hand and she placed her hand in her palm. She pulled Barbara off the couch and pulled her to her room.

Kara had a taste of how good it felt, and she wanted more. She closed her door once the redhead was inside then she pushed Barbara up against the wall. Her lips found the redhead’s crushing them against hers. Barbara grinned against Kara’s lips and kissed her back, hard. Kara picked up the redhead and pressed her against the wall again, Barbara groaned against the blonde’s lips.

She broke their steamy kiss and trailed her lips down the redhead’s jaw, then to her neck again. Kara kissed over her dark love bite then moved to the other side of her neck and bit her skin sucking as she created another one. Barbara bit against her lip hard tilting her head to the side to give the blonde more access. She pulled the blondes lips back to hers and kissed her again, she then crawled down off the blonde and picked her up.

Barbara carried her over to the bed and lay her down, she pulled her glasses off and set them aside. She leaned down into the bed and crawled over Kara sliding between her legs. She kissed the blonde again, deeply, she slid the blonde’s shirt over her head and threw it to the side. Barbara broke the kiss and trailed her lips down Kara’s skin.

Goosebumps raised against her skin and the redhead smiled, she looked up at her and her cheeks were bright red. She leaned her lips against her collarbone and bit against it. She sucked slowly leaving a small mark against her skin. Barbara dragged her lips over Kara’s chest and hovered her lips over her breast.

She blew against the blonde’s nipple and she could hear the catch in her breath. Barbara leaned her lips into her breast and began to suck against it gently.

“Oh…w-wow…” Kara breathed as she arched her back.

Barbara grinned sliding her hand to her free breast and squeezing slowly. Kara let out a soft moan running her fingers through Barbara’s hair. The redhead’s tongue swirled around her nipple, sucking gently, tugging it in her lips. Once both her nipples were hard the redhead trailed her lips down the blonde’s stomach. Kara had the most amazing body, she was toned and beautiful. Barbara bit over her abs then slid her tongue down the middle of her stomach. She swirled her tongue around the blonde’s belly button then continued down.

Kara propped herself up on her elbows so she could see, biting her lip gently. Barbara had watched a few porn videos just to see how everything worked so she was semi confident. She kissed over her lower stomach biting against her underwear. She slid her finger against her covered heat and it was soaking wet. She grinned gently and pulled the blonde’s underwear off with her teeth.

Kara blinked slowly as she lay naked on her bed, Barbara leaned down on the bed, pulling the blonde’s hips close, putting her legs over her shoulders. Kara’s heart pounded in her ears, just ramming her rib cage. The redhead brought her lips in close kissing over the blonde’s heat, then she slid her tongue along her folds. Kara’s eyes widened and gripped the bed sheets. Barbara slid her tongue through her folds again, then buried her lips against her heat.

She swirled her tongue against the blonde’s clit. Kara tilted her head back and groaned out loudly. Barbara couldn’t help but grin, she spread her folds with her fingers and wrapped her lips against the blonde’s clit sucking hard. Kara arched her back and cried out, the beautiful dark desire pooling in her stomach. Barbara continued to swirl her tongue around her clit, she took her free hand and slid her finger inside Kara.

“Oh…Oh-my-God!” The blonde moaned out.

She slid her fingers through Barbara’s hair and tugged, she bucked her hips gently against the redhead’s finger and her relentless tongue. Barbara slid a second finger into her heat and thrusted them slowly. Kara cried out again and the sensation was building quickly. She continued to move her hips against the redhead’s tongue and fingers. She tugged her hair arching her back again. She shut her eyes as her orgasm took hold and exploded heavily.

She let out a loud moan as the orgasm took over her body. Barbara continued to flick her tongue against Kara’s clit riding out her orgasm. The redhead felt release just from seeing the pure pleasure on Kara’s face. The blonde fell back against the bed panting heavily. Barbara grinned and kissed over her heat, licking her lips, then crawled back over the blonde’s body.

She found Kara’s lips and kissed her slowly, the blonde could taste herself on Barbara’s lips and it made her shiver. The redhead lay beside Kara, kissing the side of her head. The blonde rolled on to her side and found Barbara’s lips again kissing her slowly. They tangled in each other Barbara running her fingers through Kara’s hair slowly.

“That was…mind blowing.” Kara said gently.

“I’m glad I did a good job.” Barbara laughed gently.

The blonde buried her face against the redhead’s neck kissing over the dark love bites she had left. Barbara traced her fingers down the blonde’s back then along her hip, she closed her eyes content in the moment. Kara rested her head against her shoulder and traced her collarbone, she had this overwhelming instinct to say something.

“Barbara…I uh… I really like you.” Kara started. “I think I love you.”

She propped herself up, so she could she the redhead’s face, she frowned a little when she saw that Barbara had drifted to sleep. Kara huffed gently then laid back down pressing her ear to the redhead’s chest listening to her heart beat. Once Barbara knew Kara had fallen asleep her eyes flashed open. She stared at the ceiling running her fingers through Kara’s hair.

Barbara didn’t know what to think, she knew she felt strongly about Kara, but love? Barbara had never been in love, she cared for Dick, and felt very strongly for him but she never truly loved him. Barbara thought on it for a while before finally succumbing to sleep.  


	7. Metallo

Barbara rolled over in bed and reached out for Kara. She opened her eyes when she felt the emptiness beside her. She sat up and crawled out of bed making her way to the kitchen.

“Kara…?” The redhead looked around the apartment.

Just silence. Barbara decided to make a cup of coffee, and scroll through the internet. She propped herself up on the stool and flipped open her laptop. She went through a few news postings in the Gotham Times, checking up on the city. He fingers tapped against the keys as she hacked into a few of the security and traffic camera’s in the city allowing her to see what was going on in the streets.

Barbara logged into the dark net, she went through and read some of the ads and posts. Penguin was still fighting for the underworld, the Riddler was still after him. Joker had been relatively quiet on the dark net but that was most likely because he had been going crazy looking for Harley. Barbara tilted her head to the side as she read one of the posts.

_Word on the street: Catwoman and The Batman have gotten engaged!_

Barbara raised her eyebrows and set down her coffee mug. She logged out of the net and pulled up a secure chat that Bruce had set up for the Bat Family. She messaged Bruce privately.

_“Bruce, rumours on the dark net say The Batman is no longer an eligible bachelor!”_

The three little dots popped up with a picture of the bat symbol beside it.

_“You would be surfing the dark net. But rumours are true, Batman has fallen in love.”_

Barbara giggled and clapped her hands, she typed quickly against the keys.

_“Oh Bruce! I’m so happy for you! Congratulations!”_

The two exchanged a few messages, Barbara sent her congratulations and Bruce asked how things were. She told him that her relationship with Kara was going so well and that she really cared for her. Bruce told Barbara that he was happy for her and couldn’t wait to meet the famous Supergirl officially. They said their goodbyes and Barbara logged off, she shut her laptop and picked up her coffee mug.

Kara flew up alongside her building and landed on her balcony. She opened the back door and stepped into the apartment wearing her Supergirl outfit. She made her way to the kitchen table and put down the doughnuts and cookies she bought. Barbara smiled and hopped off the stool wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulders. The blonde grinned and wrapped her arms around Barbara’s waist leaning in and kissing her.

“Where were you this morning?” Barbara asked gently.

“Alex needed Supergirl’s help this morning. Hence my outfit.” She laughed gently

“You should have woken me up. I would have come along.” Barbara said as she ran her fingers through Kara’s hair.

“It wasn’t that big of a deal, and you looked too peaceful.” Kara smiled then lifted Barbara up pulling her legs around her waist.

The redhead smiled and leaned into Kara cupping her cheek softly. “I thought I might have scared you off. I’m not sure what I would have done.”

The blonde’s face scrunched up as she shook her head. “Oh god no way. Last night was…beyond anything I’ve felt in a very long time.”

Barbara laughed gently and cupped her cheeks softly. “It was out of this world. I’ve never had anyone make me feel the things you made me feel last night.” She laughed softly as she gave Kara a peck on the lips.

Kara giggled and set Barbara on the counter placing her hands against the redhead’s hips. She leaned in pressing her lips to Barbara’s. The redhead smiled against her lips, giving the blonde’s hair a little tug. Kara growled softly taking the redhead’s lip between her teeth and pulled gently.

“You are going to get me all worked up Kara.” Barbara flicked her tongue against the blonde’s lower lip.

“That’s kind of the idea” The blonde laughed dragging her fingers down the redhead’s thighs, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Barbara laughed and ran her fingers through the blonde’s beautiful wavy hair, she caressed the blonde’s jaw taking her chin in her fingers. Kara smiled gazing into the redhead’s eyes. Her thumb dragged over Barbara’s lower lip, the only thing that was running through her head was how much this woman had flipped everything on its head. She leaned into the redhead and kissed her, she slid her palm to Barbara’s cheek pulling her in close.

The redhead cupped Kara’s face in her hands kissing her for a long moment. The two broke away from one another, both panting. Barbara placed her hand over the symbol on Kara’s chest, her fingers tracing the raised emblem. The blonde couldn’t help but smile, she pulled Barbara from the counter and walked into the bathroom.

“How about we have a nice shower, then we can go to the mall or something.” Kara said.

Barbara nodded and followed the blonde across the room and into the bathroom. The redhead undressed quickly, only having her undies and an old t-shirt on. The blonde undressed from her super suit and folded it gently. She leaned over and started the shower, then the two got in together. The redhead ran her fingers through her hair and let out a content sigh as the hot water rushed down her body. Kara bit down against her lower lip as she traced her thumbs under Barbara’s breasts.

The redhead shivered then wrapped her arms around the blonde’s hips letting her palms rest on Kara’s bum. The water fell over them both, steam filling the small bathroom. The two were kissing again, Barbara had Kara pressed up against the tile, one leg hitched to her hip, and her hand pressed against the wall next to the blonde’s head. Kara had her arms wrapped around the redhead’s neck as their kiss deepened. She began to move her hips, slowly, up and down against the redhead’s thigh. Barbara broke the kiss panting, her lips still hovering over Kara’s as the delicious pressure built in their lower stomachs.

Kara tangled her fingers in Barbara’s hair tilting her head back, so she could get to the redhead’s neck. The blonde pressed her lips against her skin then bit down, Barbara couldn’t help but let out a moan. The sound only seemed to fuel Kara, she quickened her pace and the redhead match her speed pressing her folds against the blonde’s thigh. Their hips moved in sync, the sensation building, quicker and stronger, their breathing becoming erratic.

Kara sucked against the redhead’s neck her fingers tightening in her hair. Barbara’s grip tightened against the blonde’s knee, she shut her eyes as her orgasm exploded, hot and heavy, every muscle contracting. Kara followed right after letting out a quiet moan against Barbara’s ear. She untangled her fingers from the redhead’s hair and found her cheeks giving her a long kiss. Barbara smiled placing her hands over Kara’s.

The two untangled from each other and started to wash up. Kara lathered her hands up with some body wash and started to wash the redhead. Barbara did the same.  

“Do you remember me telling you anything last night, after you know…” Kara asked gently.

Barbara tilted her head to the side. “Um… I remember us cuddling, and all that. But I don’t recall you telling me anything.”

Barbara knew damn well what Kara was talking about, the  _I love you Barbara_. The blonde frowned a little then shook it off.

“Oh, I guess you were asleep.” Kara said softly.

“What was it Kara?” Barbara turned around and stroked her cheek.

“Nothing, it wasn’t anything important.” Kara smiled and gave the redhead a peck.

The two finished in the shower and got changed. Kara pulled on a comfortable pair of boyfriend jeans, there were rips and holes along the knees and thighs. She stood in front of her closet staring at her clothes her thoughts drifting off for a moment. She had told Barbara that she loved her. Could she have really been asleep? Or did Barbara just ignore her? There’s no way. Kara shook her head, pulling herself from the dark spaces of her mind. She pulled a red crew neck from her closet and pulled it over her head.

She grabbed her glasses and met Barbara in the kitchen. Barbara had pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, she had put on her favorite pair of overalls. They were rolled just above the ankle, underneath she had a simple tight fitting purple t-shirt. She had a matching pair of purple converse on. Barbara grabbed her make-up bag and made her way to the mirror in the living room beginning to try and cover the hickeys on her neck.

“You were really marking your territory huh Kara?” Barbara laughed, and she patted the dark marks with concealer and foundation.

Kara bit down on her lip and walked to her, standing behind her. “Well what can I say.” She laughed nervously. “I’m sorry.”

Barbara looked at Kara in the reflection of the mirror. “Don’t be sorry, I think its hot.” She turned around to face the blonde.

She took hold of the blonde’s sweater pulling her in close, she leaned into her and kissed her. Kara blushed softly and cupped the redhead’s cheek kissing her back. Barbara pulled back then took one last look in the mirror. She couldn’t get the dark marks to be completely covered but they were less noticeable.

“Alright, ready to go?” Barbara said.

Kara nodded and took the redhead’s hand. They left the apartment and headed for the mall.

***

A few weeks passed, Barbara started a new job A CatCo magazine as the IT specialist. Since Wynn was spending more time at the D.E.O, the job was available. The redhead revamped the CatCo security system, she upgraded everything. The firewalls were basically impenetrable, the system unhackable.

Since Barbara and Kara worked together, the two spent every free moment with each other. They would have lunch together at the little café across the street, Barbara would leave cute little notes on Kara’s desk or send her flowers whenever she could. They were very much in love. Neither had said it aloud, except that night Kara told the not so sleeping Barbara.

They had also been keeping the streets of National City safe as the Batgirl and Supergirl duo. The two had worked well together, they would train together at the D.E.O two nights a week. Wynn set up the training facility to emit red sun rays, so Kara would not have any powers or her super strength. Barbara was teaching Kara a few of the techniques she learned when she traveled the globe for different fighting styles.

Barbara was panting her body covered in a sheen layer of sweat. She grabbed one of the towels from a cubby against the wall and wiped her face with it. Kara came up behind her and slapped her behind gently. Barbara laughed shaking her head and grabbed the bottle of water taking a long swig. Kara did the same sitting on one of the benches in the training facility.

“That was good, you learn quick Kara.” Barbara said catching her breath.

“I have a great teacher. She’s pretty hot too.” Kara laughed

Barbara giggled and bit her lip, she leaned down and pressed her lips to Kara’s. They cleaned up and made their way to the main room. J’onn -Aka Martian Manhunter-, Wynn and Alex were standing around the round table in the middle of the room. The holographic picture of John Corben or as he was now known, Metallo, displayed in the middle of the table.

“Good you two are here. Metallo was spotted in down town National city.” Alex said, her voice was tight.

“Who is this guy?” Barbara asked.

“He was a contract killer, he originally tried to kill Lena Luther, but failed. We thought he had been killed by police, but Cadmus took his body and turned him into a kryptonite laser shooting psychopath.” Alex explained.

“Cadmus? What is Cadmus? I’m so confused.” Barbara said.

“It’s Basically, a stupid organization that is hellbent on wridding aliens from the earth by killing them. Headed by Lillian Luther. Long story, I will explain later.” Kara said quickly.

“Suit up, time to take care of this jack ass.” Alex said to the girls.

The two nodded and grabbed their super suits, they changed quickly and made their way into down town National City. Metallo was ripping doors of cars and using them as target practice for his kryptonite beam. He turned around and a sick grin grew across his face.

“Well, well, hello there Supergirl. Come to play?” Metallo dropped the piece of scrapped car in his hand and turned his body towards the two.

Kara was hovering over the ground her fists balled at her sides. “This isn’t a game, its time to put you away.”

Metallo laughed loudly, he balled his fists, his chest, lined with a metal, spider-like structure embedded in his chest. In the middle was this giant green kryptonite gem, it was used as a makeshift heart. The kryptonite was pumping through his veins. The villain crossed his arms across his chest, aiming his body at the two girls. As he flung his arms to his sides he released a beam from his chest. Barbara jumped to the side out of the direction, Kara flew up getting out of the way.

Kara’s eyes began to glow, as a blue beam shot from her eyes. She shot her heat vision at Metallo, he shot his kryptonite beam at her. Barbara took the opportunity and ran at Metallo, she took one of her baterangs and flung it at him. The metal hit the villain along his side slashing his skin. It caused him to stagger back, losing his concentration stopping the beam aimed at Kara. Metallo turned his attention to Barbara. 

  “And who are you supposed to be?” Metallo touched his bleeding side.

“Didn’t you hear? I’m the new girl in town.” Barbara mocked.

Barbara took off in a sprint toward the man, he curled his arms across his chest then extended his arms to his sides. He shot at Barbara, but she jumped out of the way, he shot again, but again she jumped out of the way. The redhead jumped into the air and pulled her arm back slamming her fist into the villain’s face. His head snapped to the side as his hand reached up for his face.

Barbara took the opportunity to kick him back. She lifted her leg and smashed the flat of her boot into his chest. The man hit the ground hard falling on his back, Barbara crossed her arms and smirked.

“That wasn’t so hard.” Barbara laughed to herself.

Metallo recovered from the shock of hitting the ground he spun on the ground, swinging his leg around making contact with Barbara’s legs. He knocked her down and climbed on top of her. Kara’s eyes widened, she flew down and punched Metallo off Barbara knocking him to the side. Kara knelt beside the redhead and cupped her cheek, the redhead looked up at the blonde and gave her a small smile. Metallo had gotten up, he fisted his hands at his sides aimed at the two.

He released a shot right at Kara’s back, Barbara pushed her out of the way and took a shot head on. It knocked her back sliding her against the pavement. She coughed gripping her side, the blast had cut through her armour and left a good size gash on her side. Metallo grinned and walked over aiming his kryptonite heart at Barbara going in for the kill shot.

Kara slid to her knees shaking her head slowly, she regained her vision and gasped out. 

“Barbara!” She cried out

Metallo crossed his arms over his chest then flung them to the side. Kara stood and darted in front of Barbara pulling her into her arms just as the villain shot the beam. The kryptonite charged shot hit Kara, she cried out in pain as the beam beat into her back. Green veins grew all over Kara’s skin, spreading across her face the kryptonite began to poison her body. Barbara looked up at the blonde in horror.

“Alex! We need back up now! Kara is hurt!” Barbara panicked over the coms.

She lay Kara on the ground then stood as best she could. Metallo stood laughing, pleased with himself. Barbara’s rage bubbled and finally tipped over, her body was on fire. She lunged at Metallo taking him to the ground. Her actions took the villain by surprise, Barbara pulled her hand back and threw a punch, connecting with his jaw. She continued, over and over punching him. When she knew he was almost unconscious she balled her hand into a fist so hard her knuckles cracked, she slammed her fist right into the middle of his chest into his makeshift kryptonite heart and squeezed. The man cried out in pain, the same veins that pulsed on Kara’s skin where now spreading through the villain’s chest.

Barbara had lost full control over her anger and just kept squeezing, she felt arms wrapping around her and pulling her off.

“No! He needs to pay for what he’s done!” Barbara was crying now, tears were pouring down over her mask. J’onn, had pulled her off.

He brought her over to the van that was transporting the semi conscious Kara back to the D.E.O. Barbara slid up beside the blonde and took her hand, she pulled off her mask and brought Kara’s hand to her lips.

“Kara… baby come on stay with me.” Barbara kissed her fingers.

The blonde smiled as best she could, she lifted her free hand and touched the redhead’s cheek.

“Barbara…” Kara tried but she started to cough.

“Come on! Drive faster!” Barbara cried out.

Finally, they arrived at the D.E.O, they brought Kara to the medical bay where they hooked her up to monitors and put her in a bay that would emit pure yellow sun rays. Barbara was at her side immediately; the blonde’s vitals were weak but there. The rays from our yellow sun would be enough to at least give Kara her strength back and take away the effects of the kryptonite blast.

Barbara kissed Kara’s fingers slowly tears still falling down her cheeks. She was still bleeding from the blast that hit her, she was starting to feel faint from the blood loss, but she didn’t want to leave Kara’s side. Alex walked into the medical bay and noticed the blood pooling where Barbara was sitting.

“Barbara you’re bleeding.” Alex said as a frown grew on her face.

The redhead looked up at Alex, “This is my fault…I was too hasty, I…I almost killed her.”

Alex shook her head then pulled up a stool and a stitch kit, she began to clean and stitch up the large gash on Barbara’s side.

“This isn’t you’re fault. And Kara will be okay. She is resilient, she will be fine. Its just going to take a little while.” Alex continued to stitch up Barbara.

She bandaged her up, then help her get out of her mangled suit. Alex brought some fresh clothes for Barbara to sit in. The redhead refused to leave Kara’s side, she stayed the whole night waiting for the blonde to wake up their fingers intertwined. A few days passed, and Kara was still unconscious, the amount of kryptonite that hit Kara had severely hurt her but the incubation bay with the intense sun rays were allowing Kara to heal quickly.

Five days had passed Barbara hadn’t eaten, and barley slept. She wouldn’t leave the medical bay. Her eyes were puffy from crying, dark circles set into her eyes from the sleep deprivation. She brought Kara’s fingers to her lips, as she looked at the blonde’s face.

“Kara…I know…” The redhead started. “I know that sometimes I’m too cold, and I can be emotionally unavailable, but I need you to know. I love you Kara Danvers, I love you with all my heart, and I need you to wake up.” Barbara began to cry again, pressing her face into the bed.

She rested her cheek against Kara’s hand, she sobbed silently. Kara opened her eyes slowly, and looked down at the redhead.

“I love you too Barbara.” Kara whispered as she sat up.

The redhead’s head snapped up and her eyes went wide. She stood quickly and wrapped her arms around Kara tightly. The blonde chuckled and slid her arms around the redhead. Barbara pulled back enough to look into her eyes.

“I love you. I love you. I said it. Out loud, Kara, and I know you said it that night we made love, but I pretended I didn’t hear. I was terrified, I’m always terrified of feelings.” Barbara said.

Kara chuckled a little and placed her palm against the redhead’s cheek. “And all it took was me getting shot with a beam of kryptonite for you to tell me how you feel.”

Barbara laughed uncomfortably looking at the blonde, she cupped her cheeks, leaned in and kissed her. After a long moment they pulled back from each other.

“Barbara, you look like Hell. When was the last time you slept?” Kara asked worried.

“Um, probably not since the whole thing happened.” The redhead replied.

Kara frowned “Let’s go home, we will have a nice shower and get you in bed.”

“Shouldn’t we stay here and monitor you, make sure you are all good.” Barbara asked gently.

“I’m fine, I feel great! I promise.” Kara said.

Barbara stood and kissed the blonde’s forehead “I’m going to get your sister. Then we can go home.”

The redhead walked out of the med bay and went to find Alex. They walked in together and Kara had already changed into normal clothes and putting on her glasses. Alex walked over to her and gave her a big hug then kissed her cheek.

“I’m glad you are okay. I was worried.” Alex said softly.

“I bounce back, you know that.” Kara smiled and hugged her sister again.

Alex did a thorough check up on Kara but finally gave the okay for her to go home. Alex said her goodbye’s before leaving the two in the med bay. Barbara let out a yawn rubbing her face gently, her body was finally giving up on her. Kara walked over to the redhead and lifted her up into her arms.

“Let’s get you home.” Kara said gently. 

Barbara rested her head against the blonde’s shoulder, Kara flew to the apartment. She landed on the balcony and walked into the apartment. The blonde carried Barbara through the living room and walked into their bedroom. She set the redhead on the bed and started to help her undress. The two got into the shower together, they just stood under the water for a moment.

Kara placed her hand against the redhead’s cheek bringing their faces close. She looked up at her pressing her forehead to Barbara’s. Kara stroked her thumb along her lower lip softly then wrapped her arms around the redhead. Barbara held the blonde against her body, she didn’t want to let go. The two stood there, entangled in each other for what felt like a while.

They washed up and changed into comfortable pajama’s and crawled into bed together. They lay facing one another their fingers intertwined. Barbara watched Kara, she was almost afraid that something would happen, or this would be some sort of dream. The blonde brought the redhead’s fingers to her lips.

“Sleep Barbara, you are exhausted.” Kara said softly.

“I’m too afraid this is a dream and I’ll wake up and you’ll still be in a coma.” Barbara teared up.

“I’m here, and I will be here when you wake up. I promise.” Kara smiled.

Barbara leaned in and kissed Kara, they held the kiss for a long moment before pulling inches apart.

“I love you Kara.” Barbara whispered.

The redhead nuzzled her face into the blonde’s collar bone letting exhaustion take over. The blonde wrapped her arms tightly around Barbara and held her as she slept. “I love you too, Barbara.” She held onto the redhead while she slept. 


	8. Cuts and Bruises

Kara held onto Barbara for most of the night. She dosed off for a bit but woke herself up, she wanted to make sure that the redhead was okay through the night. She ran her fingers through Barbara’s fiery red hair that fell so softly around her face. She looked so untroubled, no worries, no fears. Often nights Barbara had nightmares reliving dark moments in her past. She would wake up screaming and Kara would sit with her until she calmed down. Her demons continued to torment her, and the blonde didn’t know what to do to help her.

It was hard for Kara to understand, Barbara wasn’t very good at expressing her feelings. She wanted to know the redhead’s past, and everything about her but there was so much Barbara wasn’t willing to talk about. There were dark things in Kara’s past too, so she somewhat understood the hesitancy in spilling every deep dark secret. Kara traced her fingers along the redhead’s skin, tracing her lips faintly. She leaned in close to the redhead’s face and kissed her lower lip, Barbara mumbled in her sleep and rolled closer to Kara.

The blonde smiled a bit running her finger tips along the redhead’s shoulder. She looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it read 3:30 in the morning. Kara slid from the bed carefully, and walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before walking out to the balcony. She looked up into the night sky staring at the stars. Everything looked so different down here. She could see where Krypton used to sit, the area now empty.

Kara leaned against the balcony wall closing her eyes for a moment. She wanted to know all of Barbara’s dark side, every horrifying, ugly truth. But she didn’t know how. This would be a great time to talk to her mother, but she knew she couldn’t. Her memories flashed to her days back on Krypton. It was so simple back then, training for her finals, where she could finally bare her family crest, her mom and dad helping her every step of the way. Kara opened her eyes again and wrapped her arms around her chest as tears fell staining her cheeks.

After a long moment she unwrapped her arms from her torso and wiped away the tears that streaked her cheeks. She walked back into the apartment and decided to get some work done. She walked into the kitchen and hopped up onto one of the stools. She pulled out her laptop and began to type out a few articles that were due.  

Barbara woke up in a dream, she looked around slowly her surroundings still coming into focus. She was at the D.E.O? She stood slowly looking at her hands, there was blood on them. Her head snapped up and she realized she was in the med bay at the D.E.O, she looked forward and saw Kara on the bed she was bleeding out on the table. Alex was working frantically to save her. Barbara walked over to the side of the bed, Kara had two large shards of kryptonite lodged into her chest. One was dangerously close to her heart.

The redhead could feel her heart stop. She ran to the bed side where Kara lay, the blonde was hardly breathing. Her eyes found the redhead’s, she gave the faintest of smiles lifting her hand up to Barbara’s cheek. She could feel the tears stream down her cheeks, she gripped onto Kara’s hand tightly. The redhead started to scream, she was screaming at Alex, she was screaming at Kara, but nothing was coming out. The heart monitor started to show Kara’s heart beat get shorter and longer between each beat.

The redhead screamed as loud as she could she reached for the Kryptonite trying to pull it out of the blonde’s chest. The green veins were pulsing on her skin, Barbara kept pulling but nothing was happening. Suddenly the heart monitor went steady, Kara’s eyes rolled back, and her hand went limp. Barbara’s eyes went wide. Tears poured down the redhead’s cheeks as she screamed in her dream. The redhead tried tersely to revive Kara, she did everything in her power to bring her back. Alex dropped her hands from her sister, her face defeated. She turned and walked out of the med bay. Barbara screamed at Alex for her to do something, she cried out, begging Alex to come back. She could feel her heart physically break in her chest.  

Barbara tossed and turned as the nightmare played over and over in her head like a bad song on repeat. Finally, the redhead woke herself up sitting up covered in sweat, her stitches pulling badly. She looked to where the blonde usually slept and didn’t see her there. The redhead sat up quickly and jumped from the bed causing her stitches to rip completely. She walked frantically to the bathroom, no sign of Kara, she looked in the spare room, nothing. She ran into the kitchen and found Kara sitting at the breakfast bar typing away on her laptop. Barbara was overwhelmed with feelings, they flooded her brain causing her eyes to sting as tears prickled.

The redhead walked quickly across the room and wrapped her arms around Kara from behind. She buried her face against her back breathing her in gently as sobs began to quake through her. The blonde chuckled a bit at first then heard subtle sobs coming from Barbara. She turned slowly and placed her hands against the redhead’s cheeks.

“Hey… what’s wrong.” Kara asked gently.

Barbara cupped the blondes face looking into her eyes, she tilted her face from side to side making sure she was okay. She pulled her hands away and pulled the shirt the blonde was wearing over her shoulder tracing against it making sure there were no scars, nothing to prove her nightmare was real. Kara frowned softly and grabbed Barbara’s hands.

“Barbara…Talk to me.” Kara looked concerned.

“I… I…” Kara frowned noticing the redhead was bleeding.

“Barbara, you’re bleeding.” Kara hopped down from the stool and lifted the tank top Barbara was wearing.

The blonde saw that the stitches had ripped apart and the gash had been broken open, she picked up the redhead and walked her to the bathroom. She sat her on the counter then reached into the wall cabinet pulling out some gauze and tape. After Kara finished patching the redhead up she looked up into her eyes. Barbara’s cheeks were stained with tears, the nightmare was so real when she woke up and didn’t feel Kara beside her, she thought she had dreamt Kara had died. The blonde cupped Barbara’s cheek softly.

“What’s wrong Barbara.” Kara said softly.

“I…I had another nightmare…” Barbara said through tears.

“Of the clown?” Kara frowned as she asked.

Barbara shook her head slowly. “No… Of you, dying. Alex… she…she couldn’t save you… it was all my fault.”

“Hey… Hey, I’m here. I’m right here and I’m just fine. I swear.” Kara tucked some red hair behind the redhead’s ear.  

Barbara gazed into Kara’s eyes for a long moment, she traced her cheeks then her lips. The blonde kissed the redhead’s fingers then brought their lips together in passion. They kissed for a long moment before Kara picked up Barbara, she wrapped her legs around the blonde’s hips. She pulled away from her lips and nuzzled her face against the blonde’s neck.

Kara walked over to the couch and sat down rubbing Barbara’s back slowly. “I have to say seeing this vulnerable side of you is nice.”

The redhead pulled back slightly looking down at Kara. “You’ve won my heart Mrs. Danvers what can I say. I can’t lose you.” Barbara took the blonde’s hands and laced their fingers. “I was just never around people with the capacity to feel. Bruce… was a stone wall, my Dad, the police commissioner wasn’t the best at expressing anything really.”

The blonde kissed Barbara’s fingers then pulled her in close “Well I’m glad you opened up to me.”

The redhead cupped Kara’s cheeks and kissed her “I Love you Kara.”

The blonde smiled and pulled Barbara in close again kissing her, she slid her arms around the redhead’s waist and held her close. Barbara slid her thumb along the blonde’s jaw letting out a small breath as the kiss deepened. Kara dragged her fingers down the redhead’s back gripping her sides. Barbara pulled back from their kiss and winced in pain.

Kara’s eyes widened and pulled her hands away. “Oh god I’m so sorry.”

Barbara shook her head and gave her a smile. “Its okay, I’m alright.”

Kara lifted the redhead’s shirt and frowned, the bandages had already been soaked in blood. The wound wasn’t healing well. The blonde stood Barbara up and pulled her back into the bathroom.

“I think Alex is going to have to come by and stitch you up again. Its not healing well.” Kara said softly.

Barbara held her side as she walked behind the blonde. “I’ll be fine, I’ve had worse bumps and bruises.”

“This isn’t just some bumps and bruises Barbara, you have a huge wound that is bleeding.” Kara frowned as she pulled out her phone and texted her sister.

“Don’t worry Kara, I’ll be fine.” The redhead leaned against the counter in the bathroom.

The blonde shook her head and pulled up her bloody shirt, she pulled the soaked gauze off and grabbed a fresh one taping it up. Kara threw away the bloody gauze then started washing her hands. She walked out of the bathroom leaving Barbara there, the redhead frowned and followed her.

“Kara…hey.” Barbara reached out and grabbed her wrist. “I’m going to be fine.”

“Barbara, you have a huge gash on the side of your stomach, you can’t just brush it off.” Kara crossed her arms.

“I bounce back quick, I’ll be healed before you know it. You’re the one that was almost obliterated with a beam that is poisonous to you and almost killed you.” Barbara shook her head.

“I’m not human! I can’t get shot, I can’t be stabbed, nothing can hurt me. And if by some chance I get hurt with kryptonite I heal quickly.” Kara said frustrated. “The only thing that could destroy me is y-…” she trailed off.

The blonde covered her face hiding her peaking tears. Barbara looked at her then took a step toward her grabbing her shirt and gripping onto it. She pulled Kara in close.

“Barbara, you are the only thing that could break me, the only thing that could absolutely ruin me.” The blonde said as tears fell against her cheeks.

The redhead wrapped her arms around Kara and pulled her in tight, she buried her face against the redhead’s shoulder. Barbara sighed gently then pulled the blondes face to hers, so she could see her eyes. The redhead cupped her cheek then pressed their forehead’s together. Kara gripped onto Barbara’s shirt as she sobbed.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Kara said through tears.

“You aren’t going to lose me, I’m not a weak little human. I’ve survived being shot, and paralyzed. You aren’t going to get rid of me that easily.” Barbara wiped the blonde’s tears from her cheeks.

Kara shook her head and crushed her lips to Barbara’s framing her face with her hands. They held each other, and after a long moment they broke their kiss standing in silence. They stood there, foreheads pressed together, fingers intertwined. After a long while the two began making some breakfast. Kara put her laptop away and Barbara began to make some eggs and bacon. Alex arrived not to long after, she cleaned and stitched the large wound again.

“We will have to keep an eye on this, but you should be okay.” Alex said then smiled.

Barbara let out the breath she'd been holding. “Thank you, Alex.”

The redhead walked from the kitchen into the bedroom throwing out the bloody shirt and putting on another one. Alex turned to Kara placing her hand on her arm.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. “I’m just worried about her.”

“Barbara is strong, she will be okay.” Alex smiled.

The sisters hugged for a long moment, Barbara walked around the corner making her way into the kitchen. Alex kissed her sister’s cheek before saying her goodbyes, Barbara waved with a smile.

“Thanks again!” Barbara smiled.

“Anytime! Just no heavy lifting and nothing strenuous.” Alex said. 

After her sister left Kara and Barbara sat down and ate. After they were finished, and they had cleaned up in the kitchen, the two sat together on the couch. The blonde sat crossed legged and the redhead rested her head in her lap. Kara ran her fingers through Barbara’s hair slowly, they sat in silence for a bit. The redhead sat up on her elbows and looked up at the blonde.

Kara traced Barbara’s lips slowly, the redhead lifted her hand and pulled the blondes lips to hers. The blonde smiled shaking her head gently, Barbara chuckled and laid back down.

“Tell me about Gotham.” Kara asked.

Barbara scrunched her face up as she scoffed. “It’s nothing compared to National City. It’s dirty, and grungy. It’s basically one big bad neighborhood.”

Kara laughed. “It can’t be that bad. I’d love to see it.”

“Trust me, its nothing special.” Barbara pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

“Maybe we could go and visit.” Kara looked down at the redhead.

Barbara lifted her eyebrow slowly tilting her head to the side. “You want to go to Gotham city?”

“Yeah, why not? I could meet Bruce and the gang, and we could have a little get away.” The blonde smiled.

“I mean, I’m sure he would like to meet you but, you have stuff here. Supergirl can’t just leave.” The redhead sat up and crossed her legs.

“The city isn’t going to fall apart because we go away for a few days. Besides it’s been a few months since you’ve been home.” Kara tucked a few strands of hair behind Barbara’s ear.

Barbara looked over at the blonde biting her lip gently. “Are you sure?”

The blonde took Barbara’s hand and laced their fingers “C’mon it’ll be fun.”

The redhead’s lips turned up in the corners a little, Kara cupped the side of Barbara’s face and kissed her forehead. “Go pack some stuff, I’m going to go to the D.E.O and talk to J’onn and Alex let them know what’s going on.”

Barbara nodded and lifted herself off the couch, she leaned in and gave the blonde’s lips a peck before strolling into the bedroom. Kara stood from the couch and walked towards the balcony, she took off into the sky towards the D.E.O.

***

“Gotham City?” Alex said as she crossed her arms.

“Yes, Gotham City.” Kara said

“What are you going to do there?” Alex asked.

“Anything, that’s her home, and she hasn’t been back in months.” The blonde placed her hands on her hips.

“Well… Just be careful, I’ve heard that it’s a rough city.” Alex ran her fingers through her hair.

“I think it will be great for the two of them.” J’onn spoke up.

Kara smiled and gave the stalky man a hug. “Thank you! Besides I think I can handle myself. We won’t be gone for very long, if there’s anything major going on just call us.”

The blonde leaned in and hugged her sister “Try not to worry okay?”

Alex hugged Kara and gave her a smile. “I’ll try. But have fun okay?”

Kara nodded hugging her sister again then waving to the two before taking off into the sky again. She landed on the balcony and made her way into the apartment. Barbara had packed two bags for both her and Kara. She was on the phone with Bruce, it sounded excited to see her.

“Kara and I are going to drive down, I’ll text you once we reach the city… Yeah, don’t worry… Thank you again for letting us stay with you… Yes of course, tell Alfred I can’t wait to see him… And tell my Dad I can’t wait to see him either… See you soon Bruce.” She hung up and stuffed her phone in her back pocket.

Kara crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Barbara pulling her in close. The redhead smiled and kissed the blonde’s nose gently.

“Everyone is really excited to meet you.” Barbara said softly.

“Well I can’t wait. It’ll be fun. You can show me everything.” Kara brought her palm to cup Barbara’s cheek.

“Are you sure this is okay? I don’t want to take Supergirl away from the city.” The redhead asked.

“It’s fine Barbara, Alex and J’onn can handle it for a few days, and it’s not like I can’t get back here in a hot second.” The blonde smiled.

“Alright… lets do this.” Barbara said feeling excited.

“Road trip!” Kara smiled then grabbed Barbara’s hand and the bags.

The two locked up the apartment and made their way to the underground garage. Kara pulled out a pair of keys from her purse, she walked up to a 1952 vintage Chevrolet deluxe convertible. She slid the key into the side of the door and unlocked the car. It was a beautiful baby blue colour, Barbara raised her eyebrow as she walked up to the car.

“Woah.” The redhead slid her fingertips along the side of the car.

“J’onn said we could barrow his car. Pretty sweet right?” Kara smiled as she put the bags in the back.

Barbara climbed in and ran her hand over the dash. “This is so cool!”

Kara laughed a little and got in the driver’s seat. “Alright Mrs. Gordon, lead the way.”

Barbara laughed softly and the two got on their way to Gotham City.


	9. Gotham City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while! I needed to find some inspiration! Here it is the Ninth Chapter - Gotham City.   
> As always, comments are much appreciated, if you have any suggestions for plots or character ideas, conflicts, im all ears!   
> Happy Reading <3

The drive to Gotham was about a day and half, Kara had drove throughout the day, so Barbara decided to take the wheel and drive overnight. “ _Every breath you take”_ by The Police was playing through the car speakers, Barbara hummed along quietly. Kara was curled up beside her sleeping peacefully, they were about an hour outside of Gotham City. Barbara was a little nervous, the closer they got to Gotham the more her stomach twisted into knots.

She had no doubt that Kara would get along with everyone, she was more worried about Bruce and his incessant questions. She was also a little worried about seeing Dick, they had ended on decent terms and she supported him when it came to his and Kori’s engagement. It was just weird, there was this little voice in the back of her head that was mocking her. _They aren’t going to accept you two_ it sneered at her.

Then there was the fact that they would be in Gotham. This was where she lived, were she had called home. There was so much history there, Barbara was almost afraid of what Kara might find out. There were dark things in her past, she didn’t want the blonde to see her any differently. She was so in her own head she was making herself paranoid. She sighed heavily, twisting a piece of her hair between her fingers.

The skyline of Gotham popped up in the distance, Barbara reached over and nudged Kara. The blonde mumbled something incoherent rubbing her eyes. She slowly opened them and looked around. She sat straight up, and a smile spread across her face as the city came into view. When she looked over at Barbara her smiled faltered a little, she could tell something was bothering her.

“What’s wrong?” Kara sounded worried.

Barbara shook her head softly. “Nothing, just a little nervous that’s all.”

Kara raised her eyebrow crossing her arms over her chest. “Are you sure it’s just that?”

The redhead glanced over at her and nodded before giving the blonde a smile. “Yeah, I’m good I swear.”

Kara wasn’t convinced but she didn’t want to push the subject. She was so excited, finally a little piece of Barbara that she could uncover. Barbara drove into the city and the blonde was in awe. It was so different than National city, some of the buildings looked older, it was a little dirtier but still beautiful in its own way. Barbara made sure to drive through the heart of the city, so Kara could see everything. The blonde rolled down the car window and stuck her hand out feeling the wind against her skin. She looked up at the tall buildings.

She noticed that one was much larger than the others. It was colossal compared to the other buildings, and on the front of it was a large “W” on it.

“That’s Wayne enterprises.” Barbara murmured.

Kara shook her head as she chuckled, of course it was bigger than the other buildings. From what the blonde heard about the famous billionaire he had a very large ego. Barbara made her way out of the city and towards the more remote part of Gotham. From what the blonde had seen so far Gotham was intriguing, so dark and mysterious. The redhead turned down a long driveway that lead up to a huge wrought iron gate that encased a massive mansion. Another large “W” was on the front gate, Barbara buzzed in and the black gates opened. As they split apart so did the “W”, Kara was in awe of everything.

The mansion must have been at least three stories high, it was the biggest house she had ever seen! It was bigger than the White House. The blonde could feel herself gapping at it. The property that the house sat on was also massive, acres upon acres of trees and garden and statues. Barbara brought the car around to the garage, which was separate from the mansion. Inside was three different rows of exotic cars, Porche, Lamborghini, Mercedes Benz. The redhead parked the car and shut it off, she got out then made her way to Kara’s side opening the door for her.

“After you.” Barbara offered her hand out.

“This is beyond…anything I’ve ever seen!” Kara gawked.

Barbara just laughed taking her hand and pulling her from the car, she grabbed their bags and walked her towards the entrance. Before they could knock on the door Alfred had swung it open. He tucked his hands behind his back and a sweet smile spread across his lips.

“Good Morning Miss. Gordon.” Alfred said softly.

“Alfred!” Barbara wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze.

The man was stiff as the redhead embraced him, she pulled back a huge smile on her face. “It’s so good to see you Alfred.”

“Like wise Miss. Gordon, and this must be Miss. Danvers. Alfred Pennyworth, pleased to make your acquaintance.” He nodded in her direction with a warm smile.

“It’s great to meet you!” Kara’s lips spread ear to ear.

Bruce was suddenly behind Alfred, he was dressed in a simple pair of dress pants and a white dress shirt. The first three buttons were undone, and his hands were in his pockets. His eyes were dark, his smile clipped he stepped towards the two.

“Hello Bab’s, Kara.” He nodded towards her.

Barbara shook her head and walked to him wrapping her arms around his waist. “Always so formal. How are you Bruce?”

Bruce chuckled and wrapped his arms around the redhead then held her at arms length. “It’s really good to see you.” He stepped aside and offered his hand out to Kara. “Hello Mrs. Danvers. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Kara smiled and placed her hand in his shaking firmly. “Likewise, Barbara has told me so much about you.”

“Well I’m glad to hear it. I’ll let you guys find your rooms, Alfred made a lovely breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, the works.” Bruce said softly patting Alfred on the back.

“Shall I show you to your rooms?” Alfred said softly.

“I think we can find it on our own, thanks Alfred.” Barbara smiled. She gave Bruce another hug then took Kara’s hand.

The blonde waved to the two men then followed after the redhead. She looked around still in disbelief of everything. There were antiques, portraits, and paintings all along the wall. You name it and he had it. Kara squeezed Barbara’s hand, she looked over at her with a toothy smile.

“This is amazing.” The blonde gushed.

Barbara chuckled and lead her up the large spiral stairs and towards her old room. Bruce had a room done up for her for when they were on a case and it was just easier then going to her apartment. During her Oracle years she would spend most of her days here. She pushed the large door open and pulled Kara in with her.

The room was almost the size of Kara’s apartment alone, there was a king sized bed in the middle. To the right from wall to wall was a whole set up with monitors, computers, and a bunch of tech stuff Kara couldn’t even begin to understand. Two large windows framed either side of the bed which looked out onto the beautiful property that was Wayne Manor.

Just inside the door to the left was a couch and a table as well as the bathroom on the left further down. Kara stood in the middle of the room taking everything in, Barbara stood and crossed her arms chuckling. She sauntered over to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist pressing into her back. Kara tilted her head to the side gazing back at the redhead over her shoulder.

“I’m really happy to be here.” The blonde commented.

“Me too, I’m excited to show you around.” Barbara admitted.

The two freshened up then made their way down into the large dining room, again it was spectacular. There was a large solid ebony table in the middle, with eight matching chairs on each side with two at each end. Bruce was sitting at the head of the table sipping his coffee and reading the Gotham news paper. The table was lined with a copious amount of food. There was French toast, pancakes, eggs, bacon, when Bruce said the works he wasn’t kidding around.

Barbara took a seat beside Bruce and Kara followed, they both placed their napkins in their laps. Alfred was beside the blonde with a jug of orange juice.

“What can I get for you Madam?” Alfred’s voice was soft.

“Oh, I would love some French toast and some fruit that would be lovely Mr. Pennyworth.” Kara smiled.

“Alfred please Miss. I’ll get that for you.” He grabbed her plate and went along the table grabbing a bit of everything.

Barbara stood to grab a few things and a cup of coffee before returning to her seat next to Kara. She placed her hand against the blondes knee rotating her thumb in circles as she ate.

“What do you two have planned for today?” Bruce inquired.

“I was going to show her around the city, show her the library and maybe see my dad.” Barbara answered.

Her _Dad_ , Kara didn’t even think about that, a sudden wave of nerves washed over her as she swallowed her bite of food. She played off a smile putting her hand over the redhead’s and squeezing softly.

“Sounds exciting, I’m sure your father will be so happy to see you.” Bruce smiled as he folded the paper.

“Oh yes Miss Gordon, he inquires about you quite a lot.” Alfred mentioned.

“Can I borrow the Aston Martin?” Barbara asked Bruce.

He raised his eyebrow then smiled. “Of course. You know where the keys are.”

The two finished up eating saying their goodbye’s to Bruce and Alfred. Barbara lead Kara back out to the garage and unlocked one of the luxury cars. It was an Aston Martin Vanquish GT. It was a sleek two door in matte black. The redhead walked over to the car and opened the door for Kara. She slid into the passenger seat, Barbara made her way around to the drivers side and got in. She pressed the push start and the car roared to life, the redhead was giddy as she put the car into the right gear and sped out of the garage.

She made her way back into the city speeding down the backroads probably a little too fast. Kara looked out the window as the tress flew by in a blur of colour. She was caught up in her head, the thought of meeting Barbara’s father scared her, she had never really gotten to that stage in a relationship. Would he be accepting? Of her, of them being together? Nothing scared her more then the thought of not being accepted, she struggled with that her whole life. Kara was chewing on her lip as her internal struggle raged on. She was pulled from her head when she felt the car slow to a stop.

She looked up and saw a large clocktower, it was attached to a small warehouse. It looked like someone you would see from old Victorian era England. There were gargoyles that stood perched on each of the four corners of the tower itself. Barbara was out of the car and at the passenger door opening it for the blonde. The redhead was smiling sweetly as she pulled Kara from the car. She brought her through the old warehouse and up the stairs to the clocktower. The blonde shoved her uneasy feelings as far down as she could and let the infectious excitement Barbara was oozing take over.

They reached the top together, there was tech stuff everywhere. Even more than what was in Barbara’s room at the Wayne manor. There were keyboards everywhere, scanners, laptops; a hacker’s dream.

“What is this place?” Kara asked.

“This was my little hide away during my Oracle days, and even after when I could return to my crime fighting” Barbara smiled. “I wanted to show you a little piece of me.”

The blonde smiled and walked over to the computers, she blew on one of them and the dust cleared. She turned it on and the screen popped up, once it loaded a browser popped up with the last thing Barbara was looking at. All of this information came up about Livewire and her last known whereabouts.

“I was researching Livewire. She had cause a fuss here and Gotham then disappeared.” Barbara said softly.

Kara smiled gently then turned back to the redhead, she walked to her and cupped her cheeks pressing her lips against the redhead’s. Barbara was taken aback but she snaked her arms around the blonde’s waist pulling her in close. Kara pulled back watching her eyes.

“What was that for?” Barbara blushed.

“I’m just so glad to be here with you. To see this part of you.” Kara gushed.

Barbara’s blush deepened, she dipped the blonde back and planted another long kiss against her lips. She pulled her up again and spun her around, they giggled together as the redhead set Kara down. After they were finished exploring her old hideout they made their way down to the car. Barbara drove them to the library for their next stop, she drove through the city towards the library.

Barbara showed her where she worked, and what she usually did at the library. She spent countless hours researching even before she became Batgirl. She showed Kara a few of her favorite books, and even a few of her papers that were published.

“You have a PhD?” Kara raised her eyebrow.

Barbara laughed. “Yes. I have a doctorate in Library Science. I’m also the head of Gotham Library. I basically ran this place, I am still the head, I just have a trusted friend run it.”

“That’s really impressive. It explains a lot.” Kara mused.

Barbara chuckled. “Its no medical doctorate, but I mean it’s something. My organizational skills are above par.”

Kara laughed gently shaking her head. “Alright what’s next.”

“Well I thought we might head to the Gotham City Police Department and see my dad” Barbara smiled.

Kara swallowed and gave the redhead a nervous smile. “Yeah, sounds great.”

“You don’t have to be nervous. My dad is going to love you.” she reassured.

The redhead took Kara’s hand and walked her out of the library and back to the car. The drive over to the GCPD seemed to drag on, like they were driving through a never ending tunnel. After what felt like an eternity they finally arrived at the building Kara had a rush of nerves. It was weird for her to feel this way, she had never felt like this before. Barbara came around and helped her out taking her hand and lacing their fingers tight.

Kara took a steadying breath as they walked up the steps of the station and into the building. There were officers putting perps in jail cells and detectives huddled around desks discussing cases or just chatting casually. Barbara waved to a few of the officers saying her hellos. She walked up a few steps with Kara close at her side to a large office on the second floor. _Commissioner James Gordon_ was displayed in gold on the glass door.

Barbara knocked on the door and a gruffy voice from behind mumbled something that sounded like a _what do ya want_. The redhead turned the door knob and pushed the door open, behind the desk sat an older gentleman. He had a scruffy beard, slimly built but he wore years of experience. James looked up from his paper work looking over the brim of his glasses, his features instantly changed. A face splitting grin spread across his lips and his eyes lit up.

“Barbara! My girl!” He got up from his desk and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her in a big bear hug.

“Hey pops! It’s so good to see you!” Barbara could feel the tears prickle in her eyes.

“I didn’t even know you were back in town!” He held her at arms length inspecting her. “You look good Bab’s.”

“Dad there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” Barbara began.

Kara was standing in the doorway, her hands in knots, cheeks flushed. The redhead reached out to her and pulled her beside her.

“Pop’s this is Kara Danvers, my girlfriend.” The redhead declared.

“Its’s such a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gordon.” Kara smiled nervously.

The man raised his eyebrow slowly and took a step back. He tilted his head to the side and for a long moment didn’t say a word. The two stood there with nervous faces, the blonde felt like she was going to burst into tears. James looked to Barbara then to Kara, a smile erupted on his face as he took both of their hands.

“My Bab’s has finally found someone! Oh dear it’s so great to meet you!” James pulled both of them into a big bear hug.

Kara blinked for a moment, Barbara letting out a little laugh of relief the two hugged James for a long moment before pulling back.

“Dad I gotta say I’m a little surprised.” Barbara laughed nervously.

“Oh Barbara, you know me better than that. It doesn’t matter whether it’s a boy or a girl I’m just happy that you’ve found love. You know I only want your happiness.” James reassured.

Barbara teared up and wrapped her arms around her dad once more hugging him tightly. “I love you pops, so much.”

“I love you too Bab’s more than anything.” James smiled as he hugged his daughter.

Kara was so relieved, she honestly thought there was going to be this big blow up, she was certainly so happy. James let go of his daughter and took the blondes hands in his, he gave her a smile before pulling her into a long hug. 

“Thank you for taking care of her, I heard what my Barbara was getting into and I just have to say I’m grateful.” James stated.

“Of course, I’ll always take care of her. I care for her very much sir.” Kara confessed.

“You two look good together, and Bab’s you certainly got a looker.” James chuckled.

Kara adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she flushed bright crimson. Barbara laughed gently and wrapped her arm around the blonde’s waist leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. A police officer knocked on the door poking his head in.

“I’m sorry to interrupt boss but you’re needed downstairs.” The man mumbled.

“Sorry ladies’ duty calls, it was so great to meet you Kara. Bye Bab’s” He leaned in and kissed both their cheeks.

“Stay safe Pop’s” Barbara cautioned.

James scoffed then grinned. “Always baby girl.”

He walked from his office and followed the officer downstairs. Kara let out a long sigh and shook her head.

“Well that was nerve wracking” the blonde breathed.

Barbara laughed. “I told you he would love you.”

***

The two had finished their escapades around Gotham and finally returned to the manor.  Kara decided to take a shower before dinner, Barbara had flopped onto the bed as soon as they got back to their room. Her eyes drooped and eventually closed as she drifted into a light sleep, she was exhausted from all the emotions running through her. Her mind was blank and dreamless for once, which was a relief.

Kara had finished in the shower and walked out wrapped up tight in a towel. She sauntered back into the bedroom, and she noticed the sleeping Barbara. The blonde crawled into bed beside the redhead and kissed her forehead. Barbara mumbled then opened her eyes, a smile spread against her lips as she saw beautiful blue eyes staring down at her. She leaned up and pressed her lips to Kara’s.

The blonde smiled and cupped her cheeks as they kissed, Barbara sat up and pulled the blonde into her lap placing her hands against her knees. Kara grinned gently and slid her fingers into Barbara’s hair tugging gently as their kiss deepened. The redhead dragged her fingers along the blonde’s skin slipping her hands under the towel to her hips. Kara let out a small breath against the redhead’s lips, she tugged against her hair giving her access to Barbara’s neck.

She nibbled against her skin before trailing kisses down to her collarbone. Barbara moaned sliding her hands up Kara’s back, she brought her hands to the blonde’s breasts and squeezed gently. The blonde groaned biting Barbara’s shoulder, she ripped her shirt popping the buttons sending them flying. Kara pinned the redhead back and started kissing down her body, before the blonde could continue there was a knock at the door.

“Miss. Gordon, Miss. Danvers, dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes.” Alfred’s voice was soft behind the door.

Barbara let out heavy sigh before chuckling. “Thank you, Alfred!”

Kara laughed gently kissing over the redhead’s breasts before sitting up and crawling off the bed to get changed for dinner. Barbara sat up and rested back on her palms, as she watched the blonde change.

“To be continued.” The redhead grumbled playfully.

Kara laughed but gave Barbara a wink as she slid on a pair of jeans and a simple blue blouse that hung off her shoulders. The redhead grinned to herself at the sight before her before sliding off the bed and finding something to wear. She settled for a black pair of jeans and a yellow halter top. The collar was like a choker that wrapped around her neck, the top was open from the neck down to just under her breasts, showing a lot but looking tasteful.

Kara gave Barbara a once over and bit down on her lip, she took her hand and pulled her in close kissing her once more, long, and hard. The two parted both with huge smiles on their faces, Barbara took Kara’s hand and made their way down towards the large dining room. Again, the table was lined with a copious amount of foods.

The two took their same places they held at breakfast, Bruce walked in and took his seat at the head of the table. He nodded to the girls then placed the napkin in his lap pulling out a set of files and beginning looking over them. Barbara looked over the table and noticed two extra plate settings across from them. She tilted her head to the side, as Alfred walked in with Dick and K’ori.

“Master Dick and Miss K’ori have arrived sir.” Alfred spoke from the doorway.

Bruce looked up from his files and a smile broke his lips, he stood and walked over to the couple shaking Dicks’s hand and giving K’ori a hug. Dick had been engaged to K’ori aka Starfire for a while now, Dick and Barbara had a long on and off relationship and once she had lost the ability to walk things just fell apart. The break up was mostly amicable but the redhead took a bit to get over him.

It was just weird, her ex engaged lover meeting her current female lover, she was just a bit uneasy. She hadn’t seen Dick in a few months, even before she travelled to National city they hadn’t really talked much. Barbara swallowed harshly and stood grabbing Kara’s hand tightly. She led them over to where the couple stood a nervous smile on her lips.

“Hey Bab’s, its good to see you.” Dick smiled gently.

“It’s good to see you too Dick. Hey K’ori.” Barbara waved “There’s someone important I’d like you to meet, this is Kara, my girlfriend.”

Both Dick and K’ori raised their eyes slightly, K’ori instantly had a smile on her face Dick was just surprised.

“Oh Barbara! How amazing! Hello Kara, my name is K’ori, I am from the planet Tamaran, it is so nice to be meeting you!” K’ori stepped forward and gave the blonde a hug, Kara blinked in surprise but smiled and embraced K’ori.

“Hello Kara, Richard Grayson, its nice to meet you.” He offered his hand out to her.

Kara returned his hand shake firmly with a smile. “It’s a pleasure, Barbara has told me a lot about you.”

Dick rubbed his hand slightly with a chuckle. “I’m sure she has. Firm grip you have there.”

Kara chuckled and smiled. “Thank you. So K’ori you are from Tamaran, I am from Krypton. It’s nice to meet a fellow alien so to speak.”

“Oh Krypton! I am so sorry to hear about your planet dear, I remember the day we had found out. It is nice to have someone with much in common.” K’ori smiled.

The two started chatting about their homes and the first time they stepped foot on the planet. They seemed it hit it off great. Barbara turned to Dick and offered a smile.

“So… girls huh?” Dick asked awkwardly.

“Yeah, what can I say” Barbara shrugged. “I fell in love.”

“Well boy or girl I’m glad you are happy. You deserve it.” Dick offered a warm smile.

“Thank you, that really means a lot.” Barbara leaned in and hugged him.

After the introductions they all sat down and enjoyed the wonderful dinner Alfred had prepared. Everyone was getting along extremely well, Kara and K’ori clicked instantly, and Barbara, Dick and Bruce were all having a laugh about old times. Bruce told embarrassing stories about Barbara when she first took on the Batgirl mantel. They all spent hours around the table, Barbara leaned over and rested her head against Kara’s shoulder.

Kara smiled and took her hand lacing their fingers tightly. Bruce stood and excused himself, he said he was going to turn in for the night but everyone around the table knew what he really was running off too. Barbara stood, tugging on Kara’s hand.

“It was really great to see you two, we _really_ are going to turn in for the night.” Barbara admitted.

“It was great to meet you Kara.” Dick nodded towards her.

“Yes! It was great to meet a new friend!” K’ori smiled sweetly.

They waved to the couple then Kara wrapped her arm around Barbara’s waist as they made their way up the stairs and to their room. The redhead pushed the door open pulling the blonde in with her, they shut the door behind them. Barbara let out a long sigh as she walked over to the bed and fell back against the cool comforter. Kara walked over to the bed and lay on her stomach beside the redhead. She leaned in and kissed her temple, running her fingers through her beautiful fiery hair. The blonde traced her fingers along the redhead’s jaw as she watched her eyes.

“That was an interesting day.” Kara smiled.

“Ha, interesting, that was rollercoaster of emotions.” The redhead huffed. “How did you like Gotham City.”

“It is certainly much different then National City, but I like it.” The blonde smiled. “I really liked seeing this part of you.”

Barbara looked up at Kara with a sweet smile. “I was really worried coming down here but I’m really glad you got to see all of this.” She leaned up on her elbows brushing her lips against Kara’s. “I’d like to show you another part of me actually.”

The blonde’s cheeks flamed crimson as she bit down hard against her lip. “Oh really? And what part would that be?”

Barbara pushed Kara back against the bed rolling on top of her, she pinned her hands back. She leaned her body into the blonde’s and took her lip between her teeth pulling slowly. Kara’s eyes burned as pleasure pooled in her lower belly. She flipped Barbara over sitting on top of her slipping her hands under the redhead’s shirt. She let out a small grunt looking up into the blonde’s eyes.

Kara pushed the fabric over Barbara’s head far too eagerly tossing it to the floor, she placed her palms against the redhead’s breasts giving them a squeeze. She leaned into the redhead slowly as she dragged her lips against her neck biting down against her shoulder. Barbara let out a moan placing her hands against the blonde’s hips squeezing them.

Kara pulled the rest of Barbara’s clothes off, then her own as the redhead sat and watched biting her lip hard. There was a dark desire flaming in both their eyes as the blonde slowly slide between Barbara’s legs, she hugged her thigh to her chest as their folds slid against one another. The redhead bucked her hips as she felt the contact arching her back. The blonde began to rock her hips back and forth slowly, tantalizingly.

Barbara matched her speed, locking their eyes as their hips moved in sync, tugging at the sheets of the bed. Kara picked up the pace, the pleasure building, their bodies beginning to tingle as their orgasm started taking over. The redhead bit her lip hard holding in a moan, as Kara persisted, going faster, harder her toes beginning to curl. Barbara’s back arched higher off the bed as her orgasm took hold, Kara bit her calf as she followed suit, both holding in their cries as they exploded together. The blonde fell over the redhead, both panting heavily, Barbara wrapped her arms around the beautiful being on top of her burying her face in her hair.

Kara nuzzled her face against the redhead’s neck their legs entangled, still panting, Barbara breathed in the beautiful scent that was Kara Danvers.

“I loved that side of you” Kara laughed out of breath.

Barbara giggled and lifted the blondes face to hers. “All of me, is yours Miss Danvers. All of it.” She leaned in and kissed the blonde long and slow.


End file.
